Aunque pase el tiempo
by Shatiossaka
Summary: HIATUS. Ese día supuso una revolución total en su mundo ¿de qué se conocían? porque desconocidos no eran. S&S y E&T
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Con un valor que no sabía que tenía, le gritó las palabras que tantos estragos causaban en su interior, peleando por darse a conocer.

- ¡Me encantas!

La miró desconcertado. No se esperaba algo así, menos cuando acababan de aprisionar a una carta, había obvia tensión entre ambos, lo sentían.

Ella dio unos pasos atrás para impulsarse hacia delante.

Cuando él fue consciente de lo que quería hacer ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella había saltado.

Abrió los brazos para amortiguar la caída de ella en su cuerpo.

Había una distancia bastante larga entre ellos para saltarla a la ligera. Era o llegar al otro extremo o caerse en el hueco a un destino trágico.

Por poco no lo consigue.

Aterrizó en los brazos de él, que estaban abiertos, al igual que los de ella.

Se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Se sentía _tan_ bien el estar en los brazos de la persona amada…

Ella alzó su cabeza, hasta el momento refugiada en el pecho de él.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que él tantas veces había admirado en el silencio y que en ese momento le parecía lo único que existía a su alrededor.

Era cierto, no había nadie más que ellos dos en el mundo entero.

Había deseado hacer esto desde que descubrió lo que sentía por ella, ahora que ella le confesaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, apenas pudo detener el impulso de la felicidad que le ocasionaba el hecho.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza, ella era casi de su misma estatura.

Ella le miró a los ojos, se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntillas para lograrlo.

En el momento en que sus labios se fusionaron, todo lo que hasta ahora había estado paralizado a causa de la carta retomó su curso habitual. Volvió el mundo a estar lleno de seres vivos.

Ellos apenas fueron conscientes del cambio, todo a su alrededor se había paralizado y no existía más que la unión de sus labios.

Tampoco fueron conscientes de las dos figuras que acababan de nacer a causa de su beso, y que posteriormente, les causarían más problemas de los que, en el futuro, les serían imposibles de creer.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa, aqui LadyPsichomix!<strong>

**Esta es mi primera historia y me lo he pasado de perlas - entiéndase la ironía - para publicar estoo. Desde ya me disculpo por las faltas de geografía que pueda tener y seguro que tengo.**

**Sobre el capi, como es un prólogo es cortito, pero ya serán más extensos los siguientes caps, que por cierto, ya tengo bastantes escritos.**

**Espero que guste y por favor denme ánimos!**

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


	2. En las alas del destino, ella

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de las magníficas chicas de Clamp, quien me diera mi tener una imaginación tan grande como la de ellas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: En las alas del destino*{ella}<strong>

_"…**que tengo que hacer cuando las luces me golpean**_

_**y me despierto para encontrar que no estás aquí…"**_

**Japón, Tomoeda**

El cielo estaba radiante, de un azul intenso y perfecto, como una acuarela de una tarde de otoño. Una suave brisa mecía las flores de los cerezos. Impregnado en el aire, un olor a flores, tierra y césped segado. Sakura exhaló un suspiro de placer, se acomodó en el banco del paseo y, simplemente, contempló el paisaje.

Le costaba creer que, finalmente, Yukito se diera cuenta de que ella sentía algo por él, y aun más, que la citara, justo en el lugar donde ella esperaba, ansiosa, en estos momentos.

No paraba de pensar que se había pasado, en todo; en el caro maquillaje que nunca usaba, la ropa de marca a base de unos jeans excesivamente apretados, camiseta rosa ajustada y bailarinas rosas, el corto cabello recogido en un refinado moño – por el que, para que quedara de ese modo, había estado hora y algo perfeccionándolo – y un bolso de su madre, que esta ya no utilizaba.

Comenzaba a recapacitar, habría sido mejor haberle dejado a Tomoyo que la vistiera, mas después de súplicas y más súplicas, Tomoyo se había rendido. Había tenido la astucia de decirle que era su primera cita – si, realmente contradictorio, 17 años y la primera cita – y que quería hacerlo sola, pero ahora de verdad creía que debería haberla dejado prepararla. Tomoyo tenía más experiencia en estas cosas, por lo de la carrera de estilista en un futuro, y que además ya había tenido miles de citas ¿con quién? ni la misma Sakura lo sabía.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia del hermoso hombre que se aproximaba a ella y quien además, era su cita.

-Sakura – la saludó. Esta levantó la vista sorprendida de que no hubiera notado la apariencia de Yukito. – Siento haberte hecho esperar – la miró de arriba abajo – te ves hermosa.

Acompañó la frase con su típica y cálida sonrisa, haciendo que ella se sintiera contagiada por su excesiva felicidad.

Ya sentado, Yukito, al igual que ella, exhaló un suspiro por la paz del ambiente.

-Nn…no, he sido yo la que ha llegado antes de tiempo - se excusó, sonrojada, mirando sus manos entrelazadas, descansando sobre sus muslos.

Pasados unos incómodos segundos se dio valor, alzó la vista a sus dorados ojos y preguntó.

-Y… bueno, ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, tiró de la frágil mano, provocando que también ella se levantara y echó a andar sin previo aviso, lo que hizo que Sakura, todavía inmóvil, trastabillara con sus pies, cayendo al pedregoso paseo.

Cerró los ojos y puso su mano libre delante de ella, con intención de frenar la caída que nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendida ante el no dolor y alzó su vista hacia su acompañante, haciéndola percatarse por primera vez, de lo guapo que estaba; llevaba una camiseta gris y negra, con unos vaqueros negros y… los esmeraldinos ojos descendieron, unos tenis de deporte.

De nuevo posó su mirada en la de Yukito, quien le sujetaba una mano con firmeza y con la otra le agarraba su delicada cintura. Le mostró una amplia sonrisa y ella, aturdida por la belleza de él, se la devolvió.

-Aii Sakuriitaaa - suspiró mientras la ayudaba a alzarse – tienes que fijarte un poco más por donde pisas, no siempre estaré yo para amortiguar tu caída.

Echaron a andar. Ella fijó la mirada en el suelo, para no volver a tropezar.

No se lo dijo como un reproche, más bien, a ella le pareció que estaba preocupado por su salud. Y bueno ¿Cómo no estarlo? Además de que era el ser más torpe del planeta, se conocían desde hace muchos años, cuando él había entrado a su casa, rezagado, tras Touya, y este había anunciado que era su nuevo mejor amigo, Yukito.

Ella era, a fin de cuentas, como una hermana para él, se recordó con pesar, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba una traicionera piedra, tan sólo una estúpida e insignificante hermana.

Yukito se detuvo, y Sakura, que iba caminando tras de él, se chocó con su espalda. Incrédula por la súbita parada de su amigo, volteo pare ver sus hermosas facciones, que reflejaban visiblemente una inocente sorpresa.

Siguió la mirada de Yukito, y esta le dio a parar a un muchacho, bien parecido a su acompañante, con la excepción de que el muchacho tenía el pelo unas dos veces más largo y claro que Yukito y unos preciosos ojos azules claros.

Murmurando un leve "perdona", Yukito echó a correr hacia el joven, que ahora que lo recordaba, era el hermano gemelo de Yukito, Yue. Por lo que le había contado Touya, Yue se fue de Tomoeda hace un par de años por no sé que de un trabajo en Hong Kong, y sólo visitaba Tomoeda cuando le daban unas de sus escasas vacaciones, además, eso de viajar de un lado a otro costaba mucho dinero. Ella le había dicho a Touya que si iba a trabajar tan lejos era para ganar dinero, por lo que eso no sería un problema, el había gruñido un "sabionda". Ahora esa charla se le antojaba lejana y confusa.

Como sabía el afecto que ellos dos se tenían, resignada, decidió esperar, retroceder, y sentarse en un banco de los del paseo.

Apenas había dado dos pasos marcha atrás, observando como Yuki y Yue se daban un abrazo de gitano, chocó contra alguien, haciéndola tambalearse y perder el equilibrio mientras se repetía mentalmente "tooorpeee".

Unos brazos la sujetaron algo más arriba de la cintura, a ella re recordó esa frase tan común que se dice en esos momentos, "Mi héroe". Rió internamente, con la frase en los labios, pero al ver a "su héroe" su quedó sin respiración.

Tuvo un flashback, en un primer momento le pareció ver a un joven de ojos ámbares y mechones castaños, con una radiante sonrisa. Pero fue solo un destello, una ilusión, un pestañeo, una milésima.

En su lugar, acertó a ver a un muchacho de que rondaba su edad, de cabellos rubios y ojos… vaya, que ojos, parecía que en su mirada encerrara un desierto, profundo y sin final evidente. Exploraba el verde de los suyos con diversión. A Sakura, esa simple mirada la consumió por completo. Le llamó la curiosidad de que, aunque estuvieran en finales del otoño, él todavía llevara una chaqueta visiblemente fina.

"Oh, no, por favor que no sea de esos que no se quitarían su cara chaqueta de Victorio & Luchino ni en su funeral", pensó Sakura.

Embriagada por la belleza y el escrutinio de la mirada del joven, no acertó a moverse.

-Sakura Kinomoto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, tres meses si no me equivoco, aunque si ahora me preguntaran, habría dicho que hace tan solo un par de semanas que no te veo.

Empezó a sentir aquella sensación, ya sabéis a que sensación me refiero: te encuentras a alguien que te conoce y empiezas a repasar a toda velocidad las montañas de archivos que no has ordenado alfabéticamente desde el principio de los tiempos, intentando ponerle nombre a una cara, o cara a un nombre, mientras piensas: "Maldita sea, ¿de qué te conozco?"

Una sonrisa sagaz se deslizo entre sus labios al finalmente reconocer al adolescente.

-Parece que tu novio te ha dado plantón - dijo en tono burlón, apartando de una vez su mirada en la joven para posarla en su supuesto "novio".

Con esas últimas palabras, Sakura recobró el sentido, se llenó de una mezcla entre rabia y tristeza, anhelando lo que jamás podría tener, porque Yukito _jamás_ - por mucho que lo deseara – sería algo más que un buen amigo, se enderezó, apartó los brazos masculinos de su cintura, bajó la vista para chequearse la camiseta, arrugada. Tiró de ella hacia abajo para disimular un poco los pliegues que ahora contenía y ajustó el bolso a su hombro. Después, alzó lentamente la vista al joven, que estaba mostrándole un ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación.

-¿¡Qué! -preguntó, aterrada porque se le hubiera visto el fino sujetador. Tras otro chequeo a sí misma, dio por sentado de que no era así. Lo intentó de nuevo. - ¿Qué es lo que tengo, Kero?

-Es que no se si debería… Podrías enfadarte… y eso traería consecuencias para toda la humanidad – dijo él, muy serio.

-¡Cerberos! – roja de rabia, le propinó un puñetazo seco en la cabeza.

Muerto de risa, Kero echó a correr paseo abajo.

-¡Gruñona! – le sacó la lengua – ¡Va que no me coges!

-¿Qué no? – replicó con ironía - ¡Verás cuando te pille, desearás haberte comido tus palabras en el momento idóneo!

Riendo a más no poder, persiguió a Kero, hasta que este cayó exhausto en el césped que ladeaba el paseo. Ella se tiró a su lado, sin ser consciente, al principio, de lo que estaba haciendo.

-En serio Kero, ¿qué es lo que tengo?

-Una sobredosis… de… de maquillaje…

Una risotada emergió de lo más profundo de sus gargantas. Feliz de que no fuera nada más que eso, Sakura se dejó llevar por los instintos de la naturaleza que les rodeaba y dio una vuelta en el fresco césped.

Pasados unos escasos segundos de reflexión entendió lo que había pasado.

-¡Yukito! ¡Le he abandonado! – se sentó y miró su reloj con horror, percatándose de que la manga de su camiseta y su ropa en general habían adquirido un tono verdoso – genial…- ironizó entre dientes.

-Pero si él… te abandonó… primero… - replicó Kero, sin aliento, se fijo en las ropas de ambos y rió al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, segundos después dio un largo suspiro de empacho.

-Tu madre te matará por manchar de esta manera tu ropa.

Se volteó para verle observando el cielo. Seguía siendo el mismo Kero, su ex–vecino y mejor amigo, que se había cambiado de instituto debido a la proximidad de éste a nueva casa.

Había echado tantísimo de menos a Kero y esas tardes que habían pasado juntos, comiendo chocolate con fresas, bebiendo té o simplemente jugando a "tarot", en honor a los viejos tiempos.

Lo realmente confuso y desconcertante era que ni siquiera ellos sabían cómo o qué eran los viejos tiempos, el recuerdo estaba ahí, pero tapado por unas enormes nubes negras, que solo en ocasiones, les dejaban vislumbrar tenuemente lo que había pasado. Como el sol que tímidamente se abre paso entre las nubes para rápidamente volverse a ocultar.

Así que la pregunta era, si recordaban a ciencia cierta que había algo, ¿Qué era ese algo?

Recordando lo que había dicho Kero, corrigió.

-Eres un exagerado, ha pasado poco más de un mes, y es simplemente debido a que ha coincidido con los exámenes.

Él la miró como si le hubiera dicho algo sin importancia y el fingiera que la escuchara, como cuando su profesor de matemáticas explicaba una lección y preguntaba si la había entendido, ella contestaba que si con la misma cara que le estaba dando ahora Kero.

-¿Puedo…? – miró sus labios y ella captó la indirecta.

-¿Desde cuándo es que lo pides? – aceptó, bromeando.

Se acercó a ella y le propinó un corto beso en los labios. Una simple unión de sus labios, nada más.

-¡Dios! Qué bien sienta besar a una chica – la miró algo sonrojado - lo había olvidado.

-Exagerado - con renovada confianza se decidió a hacer la pregunta del millón – Entonces, eso quiere decir que… - le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y alegre - …¡sigues detrás de Spinnel!

-Si… - él le sonrió

-Ei, ¡ya sabes que si necesitas un beso femenino siempre puedes acudir a mí! – le dio un empujón amistoso – en serio, mejor que acudas a mí, Spinnel haría lo mismo – soltó una risilla malvada.

-Es que él y yo te tenemos mucho cariño, a ti y a Eriol, ¡fuisteis quienes nos presentasteis! Pero besar a Eriol sería como besar a Spinnel, y primero quiero conseguirlo antes que nada. No, más bien sería realmente asqueroso – ensanchó su sonrisa – pero para eso estás tú ¿no? – se le escapó una estruendosa carcajada. – Hablando de Eriol… ¿Cómo le va? – Kero se incorporó, quedándose sentado.

-Pues supongo que bien – encogiendo sus delicados hombros, la duda, entró en su mente – hace un par de semanas estaba con Naoko, sigue sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Entiendo… Eso quiere decir que Tomoyo todavía no le ha contado lo que siente por él… - bajó la vista a sus rodillas cruzadas al más puro estilo indio, meditando.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, cruzando también sus piernas.

-Ni siquiera sé si Tomoyo sabe lo que realmente siente – incluyó, pasándose una mano por el flequillo que ya empezaba a molestarle.

Un ritmo de Jazz se filtró en el aire, sobresaltándolos. Sakura miró extrañada a su alrededor, intentando descifrar de donde salía el envolvente sonido.

-Sakura, te suena el móvil.

"Que despiste más bruto", pensó ella, al mismo tiempo que introducía la mano en su bolsillo derecho, llaves, lo intentó en el izquierdo, nada, probó en el bolso, no, ahí definitivamente no estaba. Asustada se incorporó del todo.

-Kero, ¡que he perdido mi teléfono!

-¿Estás tonta? Te está sonando, ¡como lo ibas a perder! – despotricó, alzándose el también, para revolver el bolso de Sakura, sin resultado observó el suelo por si se le pudiera haber caído - ¡Ostras! ¡Que es el mío! – Hizo una pausa, para ofrecer una mueca que decía: "¿desde cuándo tengo yo un teléfono?" – Kero al habla… ¡Spinnel! - le guiñó un ojo a Sakura – Justo te iba a llamar ahora para decirte que acabo de pasarme el quinto nivel de… Pues con Sakura… en el paseo que lleva desde su casa hasta mi antiguo instituto… Pues, al lado de la mía de antes…¡Qué no! Vienes tú, no me pienso mover de aqui… - risita furiosa - entonces vale… Si te pierdes pues te buscas un guía… Que si, venga ala, adiós, Spinnel.

Con una gran sonrisa burlona, Kero cortó la comunicación y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo. Un segundo después, bajó la vista hacia Sakura. Kero abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella le cortó.

-Así que… Ya te llevas tan bien con Spinnel que hasta os haces llamaditas ¿Eeh? – alzó las cejas sugestivamente, provocando que Kero ladeara su cabeza por la vergüenza. Un segundo más tarde volvió su rostro al frente, ignorándola.

-Spinnel viene hacia aquí, y quiere verte, prepárate, _Card__master_. – llamándola así en honor a los confusos viejos tiempos y su mote en el tarot. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la llamaba así. Al nombrarla de esa manera, unos ojos ámbares ocuparon sus pensamientos, pero fue solo un segundo, pues Kero cerró un ojo a modo de guiño - Sé que a él le cae mejor Eriol que tu, de la misma forma que a mí me caes mejor tu que Eriol. – risilla tonta.

-¿Que acabas de decir? _Guardián__Cerberos__ – _de nuevo los nublados viejos tiempos y mote de Kero en el tarot. Tampoco ella sabía el por qué de ese mote. Simplemente sabía que tenía que llamarle así, "como un instinto, o una cabezonería", razonó ella.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, querida mía.

Y de esa forma echaron a reír irrefrenablemente. Revolcándose en el suelo como dos locos.

-Vaya, creo que debería llamar a Yukito, no me apetece moverme - dijo Sakura, escupiendo una risita - me duele la barriga de tanto reírme – de nuevo, risita. Dicho eso, Sakura introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, recordándose que su móvil había desaparecido. – ¡Maldición! Tengo que volver en mis pasos y buscar mí…

-Esto… – una voz desconocida irrumpió en el espacio de los adolescentes – …es tuyo ¿cierto? He visto como se caía de tu bolso y me pareció que una jovencita tan encantadora no debería ser privada del contacto con el mundo digital – un muchacho de la edad de ambos con el pelo gris oscuro, meciéndose suavemente al viento, y ojos cerrados por la amplia sonrisa, sostenía en su mano el móvil perdido de Sakura. - ¿Sabíais que el teléfono lo inventó el bielorruso Abraham Lincom ? cansado de tener que cobrar el los teléfonos de calle, decidió arrancar uno, modificando su sistema, consiguió hacer lo que hoy en día llamamos teléf…

Una jovencita con dos coletas, decidió acabar con la sarta de mentiras que la boca de Yamazaki estaba soltando, propinando un golpe seco en la cabeza del muchacho.

-Perdonadle chicos, ya sabéis como es. Y tú, ¡deja de decir mentiras! – inesperadamente, Yamazaki sostuvo la nuca de Chiharu, su novia oficial, y la besó. – No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada, tonto – murmurado esto, es ahora Chiharu la que besa a Yamazaki.

Ah, ¿que era mentira? – preguntó Sakura de fondo.

-Oh, por favor ¿no me digáis que se están besando de nuevo? – una chiquilla de ojos negros tras unas gafitas y pelo liso bajo una diadema interrumpe la hermosa escena – sabéis que, si seguís morreándoos todo el día, se os van a hinchar los labios y luego pareceréis…- Naoko, una muchacha intelectual, empezó a rascarse la cabeza, en la procura de un sustantivo ideal - ¿…monos?

-Naokitaa, debes saber que provenimos de los monos – como surgida de la nada, una joven de su misma edad, de cabello negro y lacio y con ojos rojizos, similares a un demonio, apareció tras Naoko, quitándole las gafas.

-¡Meiling! Devuélveme mis anteojos, ¡ahora! No veo nada sin ellos…

Dicho esto, Naoko comenzó a palpar ciegamente a su alrededor, en la procura de sus gafas. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura arrancó de las manos de Yamazaki su móvil.

Poco a poco, se sentaron en corro al lado de Sakura y Kero, exceptuando Naoko, que seguía buscando sus preciadas gafas que se encontraban en la cabeza de Meiling

-Valla, ¡HOLA KERO! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, chico – saludó Yamazaki, propinándole una "palmadita" amistosa a Kero en la espalda.

-Aggh, no seas bruto, Yama.

Kero se frotó el lomo en un claro signo de dolor, segundos después, agarró a Yamazaki de la cabeza y empezó a frotar su puño contra esta, provocándoles a ambos una caída hacia atrás. Momento en el que las chicas aprovecharon para cotillear.

-¿Donde están Rika, Eriol y Tom? Es extraño que vayan sin ellos – Aprovechando un despiste de Meiling, Sakura cogió de su cabeza las gafas de Naoko, alzándose para entregárselas. Esta se las puso y ambas se sentaron de nuevo.

-Rika por fin ha conseguido una cita con nuestro profesor Terada. Tomoyo fue de compras y no nos deja acompañarla, dice que es sorpresa, Eriol… - a la mención de ese nombre Naoko bajó la cabeza – Eriol estará enrollándose con una pava que se encontró en el camino, no coge el teléfono. – Clara y precisa, Chiharu resumió el estado de sus amigos. - Naoko, supéralo, ya todas te avisamos de que Eriol es un mujeriego pero, ¿nos hiciste caso? Pues claro que no, ahora te toca sufrir por no prestar atención a nosotras, tus amigas, que solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Vaya, Chiharu, te has pasado, nuestra amiga ahora está sollozando.

Naoko comenzó a llorar, cada vez más fuerte y caprichosamente. Todos se sorprendieron, nunca la habían visto llorar, incluso los muchachos, muy distraídos golpeándose en el suelo, reaccionaron ante los lamentos y detuvieron su estúpida e improvisada pelea, para ver el gran prodigio de la naturaleza.

-Oh, no – dijo Meiling muy lentamente – Naokita está llorando… Corred todos, ¡es el fin del mundo!

Accionados por un resorte invisible todos exceptuando Naoko se alzaron inmediatamente, algunos –Meiling- echaron a correr por la estúpida frase de Yamazaki. La pareja se miró muy fijamente, y, finalmente, estallaron de la risa. Kero y Sakura se miraron sin comprender.

Naoko muy lentamente levantó su cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojizos y las gafas empañadas.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que no estaba.

-Naoko… no sé como… has conseguido… llorar de esa forma… pero gracias a ti… esa por fin… se ha ido – muerta de la risa y de nuevo en el suelo, Chiharu dijo lo que todos pensaban.

-¡Es una pesada de campeonato! Habíamos quedado Chiharu y yo, nos la encontramos por la calle y se acopló, ¡Si hay alguien ahí arriba, por favor, dadnos más intimidad a mi novia y a mí! Y gracias…

Ante estas últimas palabras, las mejillas de Chiharu se volvieron algo rosadas.

-¿A, si? Entonces, era todo una mentira, planeada con antelación, por lo que veo, en la que… ¿Naoko lloró? – dijo Sakura, sentándose de nuevo al lado de su mejor amigo, al tiempo en que Naoko buscó algo en su bolsillo y finalmente lo encontró. Era un frasquito de lágrimas. A Sakura y Kero se les escurrió una gotita de sudor. – Ah, fue eso… Y otra cosa, si es que quedarais vosotros dos – dirigió su mirada esmeralda a la amorosa pareja, que había aprovechado el momento de despiste para rozar sus narices cariñosamente – si ellos quedaron y Meiling se acopló… Naokito, ¿tú de dónde sales?

-Ah, muy fácil, había ido a la compra para mi madre y me los encontré, entonces me suplicaron que les acompañara para distraer un poco a Meiling, que como ya sabrás, es una misión imposible, a cambio de que ellos, más tarde me harían los recados de mi mamá. Lo que me recuerda… - Naoko, relató con un dedo en alto su hazaña, una vez terminada, miró a los enamorados, ignorantes de su entorno, susurrando un leve _"__Sabes__que__te__quiero__¿verdad?__" – _Oigan ustedes dos, ¿no tienen que hacerme un recado? Ya se está haciendo tarde y quiero estudiar, mañana hay examen.

-¿¡Que examen! – Sakura, Chiharu y Yamazaki se enderezaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ese en el que ustedes probablemente no prestaron atención a la explicación porque estuvieron haciéndose arrumacos, y tú, estabas muy ocupada hablando con Tomoyo, por lo que seguramente ella tampoco sepa nada…

-¡Naoko! ¿Por qué diablos no nos dijiste eso el viernes? Es domingo casi noche, y si el examen es mañana ¡no me sé nada! – Se desesperó Sakura.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso si siquiera nos dijo la asignatura que era? – rió Chiharu.

-Matemáticas. – asintió Naoko.

-¡Ves! Si es que siempre que sale esa palabra tengo problemas, nunca antes no había estudiado de un examen para el dí…

-Sakura.

-Si, Kero.

-Se han ido todos.

A ella se la cayó otra gotita de sudor y miró a su alrededor, fue ese el momento exacto en el que se percató de que el cielo tenía un tono anaranjado, indicando que pronto anochecería. Se levantó y sacudió las ropas llenas de hierba, y dio un paso, con intención de irse a su casa.

-Si quieres te acompaño, ya pronto será de noche y dicen que anda un violador suelto por ahí. – Dijo Kero, mirando hacia otro lado visiblemente incómodo.

-No me creo nada.

-Bueno, cuando seas raptada y sometida a torturas sexuales no digas que no te lo advertí. – Kero la miró fijo e hizo un amago de irse. Sakura lo retuvo con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Y Spinnel? ¡Oh! – al recordar a Spinnel recordó a Yukito y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Escribió rápidamente_._

"_Lo siento, viejs amgos d clas, tard prdida, ¿pr la mañana n l paseo?"._

-Cierto, parece no llegar, le llamaré – al extraer el teléfono Kero se fijó en las 12 llamadas de Spinnel y el sms que le decía

"_N puedo ir, mañna t xplico"._

Kero le respondió un rápido _"__Ok__" _y miró a Sakura.

-No vas a tener el honor de presenciar a Spinnel – murmuró entre dientes. – Así que te acompaño a tu casa.

Sakura miró el suelo, percatándose de que Meiling se había olvidado su caro bolso echo exclusivamente para ella de parte de un familiar. Se agachó a recogerlo y lo colgó en su brazo, dispuesta a devolvérselo al día siguiente, en las clases.

Echaron a andar.

Mientras iban por el camino de regreso a la casa de Sakura, ella no paró de pensar en la tarde perdida con Yukito, en que ese podría haber sido su primer beso, en lo bien que lo habrían pasado ellos dos juntos tomando un helado, yendo al parque pingüino o incluso dando un simple paseo y hablando de sus cosas, como una pareja ordinaria.

Un zumbido en su pantalón la despertó del estado de semi-inconsciencia.

Extrajo del bolsillo el busca que su hermano le regaló, pensando ¿en qué momento me ha metido Touya esto en mi chaqueta? Sin ganas de pelea lo tiró al suelo y apenas lo rompió, le dio un fuerte pisotón, enojada.

Sacó esta vez el teléfono de su bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje, "plasta de hermano" pensó. Pero no era su hermano, era Yukito que le respondía un simple _"__Vale__"__._

"Podría haber puesto una disculpa, como mínimo, por dejarme tirada". -Pensó ella, agotada. – "Bueno, ya que estamos, yo también debería hacerlo".

Sin previo aviso Kero se detuvo. Sakura lo miró confusa a lo que él dijo:

-Ya estamos en tu casa. – ella asintió débilmente, buscando en su bolso sus malditas llaves. – Oye, Sakurita, quería pedirte algo.

-Oh, claro que si – se acercó a él con intención de besarle. Este la detuvo con un leve empujón en el hombro, sonrojada por la vergüenza, le preguntó - ¿Qué… es?

-Me gustaría poder venir mañana en la salida de la escuela a recogerte, para que jugáramos a tarot, claro, si no tienes exámenes.

-Pues creo que no, pero mejor asegurarse. De acuerdo, ¡entonces nos vemos mañana en las puertas de la escuela Tomoeda! – al fin encontró la llave y la introducció en la cerradura, dándole una vuelta y abriendo la puerta. Se volteó, besó la mejilla del chico, levantó la mano y gritó con una amplia sonrisa - ¡Hasta mañana, Kero!

Devolvió rápidamente la vista al frente y cerró la puerta. Fuera, Kero comenzó su caminata de vuelta a casa, pensando "Esta mi Sakura no tiene precio" con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Ese, fue el inicio de los acontecimientos extraños que estaban ya llamando a la puerta de Sakura, ansiosos por entrar a invadir lo cotidiano.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwaa! Aqui Psichomix!<strong>

**Bueno, aqui les traigo el primer capi de esta mi historia, porfaa díganme como está quedando, si les gusta o no, se aceptan críticas de todo tipo! Mil perdones por las faltas de ortografía, buf, si, en la nota anterior la pifié precisamente en la única palabra que devería ser decente u.u'' **

**Sobre el cap digo simplemente que esto nada más es la presentacióon, absolutamente necesaria! Ya en el próximo capítulo se darán señales de vida de Shaoran */***

**Gracias por los reviews! No esperaba niguno en mi primera publicación, mil gracias, de verdad, me emocioné máas! jajaja **

**Pues eso gracias a: _darck-sakura21, kimbe-chan, Sasha Kinoli y Stellar BS_ por sus encantadores comentarios! Les espero en este capítulo ;)**

**Estoy segura de que se me olvida alguna cosa, pero mi nanocerebro no da para más. Hasta el siguiente capii.**

**Con cariño, LadyPsichomix.**


	3. En las alas del destino, Él

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de las increíbles chicas de Clamp, yo solo los fusiono con mis locas ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: En las alas del destino*{Él}<strong>

**Hong Kong, Mansión Li**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, no se divisaba un atisbo de luminosidad. Un sofocante calor inundaba la estancia, provocando que apestara a sudor y agobio. El centro de la enorme sala estaba ocupado por una enorme cama de matrimonio, aunque solo una figura la ocupaba.

Dormido como estaba no escuchó los pasos presurosos de la servidumbre que se aproximaba a su habitación.

Estos descorrieron las cortinas y subieron las persianas, provocándole un gruñido de inconformidad y cansancio.

Cuando todos se hubieron escabullido de la sala él tiró débilmente de la sábana para echarla sobre sus ojos y sumirse de nuevo en la oscuridad total.

Mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues pronto entró en la sala una mujer ya entrada en años que lucía un hermoso kimono con extravagantes hilos de flores violetas.

Esta, enfadada por el descanso exageradamente prolongado de su hijo, se encaminó al centro de la enorme estancia, destapando al muchacho, que al repentino frío se encogió en posición fetal.

- Hijo, despierta, hoy es el día – su voz sonó como si estuviera comentando una entrevista del periódico, sin interés alguno.

Al ver la mujer que este protestaba y toqueteaba a su alrededor, dio un par de palmaditas.

Al instante una doncella entró por la puerta abierta, se aproximó a su ama y esta le murmuro unas palabras que el muchacho, todavía somnoliento, no entendió.

Como aviso de un mal presagio, cuatro jóvenes mujeres vestidas con kimonos de diferentes colores, pero todos iguales, entraron en la gigantesca habitación gritando y sollozando. Era el día.

- Oh, ¡nuestro pequeño al fin se hace mayor! – gemía una.

- ¡Esta mansión ya no será nada sin el hombre de la casa! – gritaba otra.

- ¡Pero si aún ayer le estábamos cambiando los pañales! - sollozaba una tercera.

- Aaaaa… - la cuarta simplemente lloraba en exceso.

- El pajarillo finalmente abandona el nido. – murmuró una sirvienta.

- Oye tu, desagradecido, ¿nos estás escuchando?

- ¡Nosotras que nos preocupamos por ti!

- Hermano, ¡Despierta!

- No, déjale dormir, parece un nenuco ahí todo encorvadito y dormidito. – a la segunda casi se le saltaron las lágrimas, esta vez por añoranza.

- Es adorable…

- ¿Desde cuándo que no lo veíamos descansar así? – las cuatro suspiraron al unísono.

- Desde que era un llorón aunque feliz retoño – la primera sonrió con añoranza.

- ¿Os acordáis de esos días en lo que todo era dormir, llorar y orinar?

- Maldigo al que le enseñó a hablar… - murmuró Shiefa a regañadientes.

- ¡Ahora todo son protestas! – dijo la Fanren, frunciendo el ceño.

- Deberíamos sacarle una foto para inmortalizar este momento de _adorabilidad_, cuando despierte estará enojado puesto que hoy es el día.

- Voy a por la cámara – la más joven, Feimei salió corriendo a zancadas de la habitación.

- ¡No te demores o se despertará! – casi gritó la mediana-mayor Fuutie.

La mujer observaba la escena alejada de las jóvenes, al lado de las amplias ventanas, con una leve e inusual sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

- Pero mírale, si parece un ang…

El muchacho emitió de nuevo un gemido de protesta, poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza. Se silenció la habitación y las muchachas plasmaron en su rostro una sonrisa cargada de emoción y suspiraron con una felicidad colosal.

- Aiiiii, dejarme dormir... – el muchacho se removió y una adormilada voz gutural las hizo dar otro suspiro y caer en la realidad - Molestas.

- Ahora ya no podremos sacarle una foto – murmuraron todas, deprimidas.

- ¡Ya tengo la cámara! Oh, se ha despertado, que lástima…

- Chicas, por favor dejadnos a vuestro hermano y a mi solos. –pidió, no, ordenó Ierán Li.

- ¡De acuerdo madre! – gritaron todas al unísono.

Una vez las muchachas hubieron salido, la mujer se aproximó al lecho en el que su hijo descansaba.

- Shaoran, sé que no estás dormido. – tras una pausa agregó – como estarlo, después de esa cotorrería.

- Aahhhh… - Shaoran se desplegó en la cama y se sentó. – Buena estrategia la de traer a mis hermanas, la anotaré.

- Tienes que levantarte, no ha sido buena idea esa de dejarte hacer una despedida con tus amigos, hoy tienes que madrugar y no hay tiempo para hacerse el perezoso.

- ¿Madre, de verdad que debo volver a… allí?

- Por supuesto, hijo. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, así que no hay nada que aclarar.

- Pero madre, recapacite.

- No, Shaoran, irás esta tarde junto con Wei y no se hable más.

- ¿Pero tiene que ser exactamente ese lugar? – murmuró él, cansado.

- Si, es el único lugar seguro donde nadie sospechará nada, los errores se pagan, hijo. – Tras una leve pausa continuó – Además, tu prima Meiling está allí, y tu tío Clow, y tu guardaespaldas que ya se está preocupando por encontrarte un buen piso. – Enumeró - No dudo que tu estancia allí será de lo más placentera. – Éll abrió la boca para protestar - Nada de peros, Shaoran, te lo estoy poniendo fácil, tu ya conoces el lugar, y seguro echas de menos a tus viejos amigos.

No supo que decir, en realidad no se acordaba de nada de su estancia de hace años en Tomoeda. Pero en su interior nació algo cálido y agradable que le resultaba conocido, lo que no sabía… era de que.

- Ahora te darás una ducha, te vestirás adecuadamente, desayunarás, volverás a tu habitación y harás las maletas, en ese orden. ¿Ha quedado claro? – él rechinó sus dientes, era una orden, nadie podía desobedecer las órdenes de Ierán Li sin sufrir las consecuencias.

- Si, madre.

Aclarado el argumento, Ierán salió a paso firme de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Dando un sonoro suspiro, Shaoran se dirigió a una puerta situada a la derecha de su habitación, donde se encontraba su baño.

Intentando recordar algo de Tomoeda, se quitó su única prenda de dormir. Un calzón negro. Rápidamente se metió en la ducha, cerró las puertas para que no escapara el agua y giró la llave del agua caliente.

Mientras se devanaba los sesos en la búsqueda de algún archivo en su mente que le fuera de utilidad, el agua resbalaba suave por su atlético cuerpo.

Se deslizó el agua y las dudas con ella. Recordaba a un hombre, alto, bastante moreno de piel, ojos marrones y cabello corto y muy oscuro. Pero no sabría ponerle nombre. Recordó que le detestaba con toda su alma. Lo que no recordó fue por qué.

Abrió el gel con un olor que ni él mismo reconocía, eso le gustó, un olor desconocido emanando de él. Daba un toque de misterio, seguro eso a las chicas les gustaría.

Se frotó el desordenado cabello con el inédito gel. Ya que iba a cambiar su vida ¿por qué no el olor de su pelo?

Salió de la ducha y enroscó una toalla a su abdomen, mostrando unos pectorales de los que no le gustaba fardar, aunque en secreto, siempre trabajaba sus músculos, por eso su aspecto actual.

Se dirigió a una mesita en un lateral de su habitación. Abrió el primer y único cajón y tras remover todo unos instantes la encontró. Una baraja de cartas, que él pensaba, era de tarot.

Recordaba que era lo único traído de Tomoeda, pero no recordaba de dónde las había sacado ni por qué. Contrariado, frunció el ceño.

A él no le gustaba el tarot, ni tenía ni idea de cómo se practicaba y esa baraja se veía pobre y escasa.

Con el paso de los años, no habían adoptado un tono amarillento, ni se habían deteriorado ni roto. Eso le extrañó, porque en ese cajón, él poco cogía, exceptuando una cajita de protección que le había regalado su hermana hacía un par de años atrás. No es que los hubiera usado, no, por Dios, es que en ocasiones, extraía las instrucciones y leía la forma de uso, por si algún día fuera a utilizar uno, no demorarse demasiado en colocarlo.

Un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida adornaron su rostro al darse de cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Y eso que él solo buscaba las malditas cartas de tarot.

Observó de refilón como algo brillaba en el interior del cajón, llamando su atención. Introdujo de nuevo la mano el estante y lo que sacó le dejó realmente petrificado.

- ¿Qué…?

Había extraído un tablero de lo más particular, no exactamente por el echo de no ser un tablero de parchís, sino por las múltiples marcas y colores impresos en él.

Y sobre el tablero, unas hojas amarillas, rectangulares, con alguna que otra inscripción extraña.

Finalmente, en la parte posterior, había una espada, si, una espada.

Casi le deja sordo el ruido de todos los objetos al caer.

- ¿Pero que mierda es est…?

No se dio tiempo. En un segundo ya estaba todo de nuevo en el interior, exceptuando la baraja.

Derrotado, dejó las cartas sobre la mesita y cerró el cajón, caminó hacia atrás un par de pasos, clavándose algo en la planta del pie. Maldijo internamente a la servidumbre. Fue ahí, cuando alzó el pie para mirar si se le incrustara algo, que se percató que había empapado el suelo, por su estupidez de no secarse e ir a por el tarot. Revisó a conciencia que su pie estuviera libre de objetos punzantes y fue tras un biombo situado cerca de la puerta del baño, y allí se secó rápidamente.

Una vez seco, se dirigió a sus armarios, a la izquierda de su habitación, mientras el demoníaco pensamiento de coger la espada y partir en dos a el o la que había sido culpable de dejar caer un instrumento punzante se apoderaba de su mente.

Corrió la tercera puerta, se agachó y abrió el segundo cajón. Sacó unos bóxers grises que se puso rápidamente. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó un mp3 con sus cascos ya puestos, lo encendió y los _Red __Hot __Chili __Peppers _con su _Can__'__t __stop_ inundó sus sentidos. Dejándose llevar por la música, se arrodilló al suelo y tocó una guitarra de aire.

Se incorporó y fue corriendo hasta su cama, donde descansaba un bulto blanco que lo hizo frenar en seco.

- Mmmm… te he estado esperando _Shaorancito_ – ronroneó una muchacha vestida de sirvienta que le era increíblemente conocida.

- Señorita, le pido por favor que se valla de mi habitación ya, si no quiere que me cabree y la eche a patadas. – dijo él, muy tranquilo, retirando un casco de su oreja, pero pensando en su subconsciente _"¿Qué diablos está haciendo esta doncella en mi habitación?"_

- Vaya, parece que el señorito anoche bebió tanto que ni siquiera recuerda haberme conocido, soy yo, Nakuru.

Como si le hubieran tirado un caldero de agua fría recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior, y por consiguiente, a la mujer.

**Flashback**

_Fye contemplaba el gran espectáculo de caderas femeninas danzando al son de la música, una no demasiado buena, a su criterio._

_Ese día se había propuesto al fin echarse novia. Estaba arto de que todo el mundo pensara que era homosexual, así que, ese día, permitió al fin que sus instintos masculinos afloraran._

_Estaba deseando salir a la pista de baile y enredarse en medio de un grupo de jovencitas, apenas mayores de edad. En ese momento la diferencia de años no le importaba._

_Como sus amigos no llegaran ya, se iría a la pista sin siquiera avisarles de que él se encontraba allí en ese momento._

_Desde sus ojos azules observó a unas cuantas muchachas que podrían perfectamente ser su presa. Era obvio a la vista que ellas estaban interesadas en él, le mandaban miradas fugaces e incluso alguna se le había acercado para decirle si quería tomar algo. Él, sonriente pero muy a regañadientes negaba, diciendo que esperaba a unos amigos._

_Cansado de aguardar, le echó el último trago a su bourbon, y se alzó, mostrando una hermosa camisa a cuadros verdes que resaltaban sus ojos, por eso, esa tarde finalmente había decidido comprarla, y unos vaqueros que pronto deberían ir a la basura._

_- Ei, brujo, tendrás que esperar un poco más para hechizar a esas muchachas, tus amigos han llegado. – Casi gritó, por el alto sonido de la música, un joven de cabellos cortos y negros, con unos ojos rojos que, Fye creía, eran lentillas._

_Consultó el reloj y le dio unos toquecitos visiblemente irritado._

_- Y además con retraso. – Sentenció, dejándose caer de nuevo en el cómodo sillón de cuero marrón._

_- Perdona, Fye, pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres en este tema. – Dijo el otro con un tono gracioso, mirando significativamente a la chica que les acompañaba._

_Turbado, Fye miró a la acompañante de sus amigos y al hacerlo se quedó sin respiración. Ante él estaba su amiga de siempre, pero con un giro radical de 180 grados. _

_En su parte de arriba, lucía una hermosa camiseta azul marina sin asas, fruncida en la superficie que dejaba al descubierto su piercing del ombligo. Descendiendo un poco, podías apreciar un muy corto pantalón vaquero color rosa, que mostraba algo más de lo permitido en sus muslos._ _"Seguro muere de frío" pensó él. Y finalmente unos tacones vertiginosos que mostraban gran parte de su casi desnudo pie. Desnudo, en caso de que obviara la tobillera de colores y cascabeles que su compañero, presente esa noche le había regalado._

_Él pensó que simplemente vestida así se veía exquisita, con su corto cabello blanco recogido en una coleta alta, con su típico pendiente que se apreciaba mejor sin el pelo, con su…_

_- Fye, despierta. – Ella con una mueca de loca, hizo un amague de un chasquido con los dedos, pero no emitió ningún sonido._

_Si en ese momento estuviera en una burbuja, esta explotaría, pero es que se había visto acorralado por su rostro sin apenas maquillaje, un brazalete en su antebrazo derecho y en su muñeca izquierda, una pulsera que hacía siglos no se quitaba. Se sonrío. Esa última era un obsequio de él._

_- Fye ¿Me has oído? – protestó ella un poco avergonzada ya de tanto escrutinio por parte de Fye. – Ya vale._

_- Lo siento Mokona, pero es que estás realmente hermosa. – La miró a los ojos y le dedicó su habitual sonrisa._

_- Kurogane, como los dejemos solos de seguro acaban liados. – susurró Shaoran a su oído, pretendiendo que la pareja, que no paraba de observarse, despertara de su ensoñación y disfrutaran de su último día juntos._

_Kurogane apenas sonrío, no solía hacerlo. Menos en esa situación que le ponía extremadamente celoso._

_- Shaoran, tienes que regalarme algo antes de irte, tengo una pulsera de Fye, una tobillera de Kurogane pero… ¿tú que me has regalado? – sonrío la Mokona sagaz._

_- Como sabía que algo así pasaría… -hurgó algo en su bolsillo hasta extraer una pequeña bola roja – toma, para colgarla en tu pendiente, espera yo te la pongo, me han explicado. – él sonrío con autosuficiencia hasta dar por terminada su labor. – ¡Et voilà! Más bonita que ninguna. – y besó su oreja lleno de júbilo._

_- Oye, Shaoran, ¿te gustaría bailar con Mokona? – Ella se ruborizó por la petición y desvió sus ojos azules a su pantorrilla que giraba sin descanso de un lado a otro. Los hombres rieron, les encantaba a más no poder la Mokona infantil._

_- Pues claro enana – Aceptó él acariciándole la cabeza. Y es que aunque Mokona recién cumpliera sus 16 años, Shaoran todavía la creía microscópica._

_Feliz, ella agarró a su amigo del brazo, arrastrándolo literalmente a la pista. Donde comenzó a mover las caderas con sus brazos en alto. El se movió de un lado a otro al son de la música, con una mano en su oído a modo de DJ y otra señalando al techo._

_Solos al fin, Fye se dispuso a entablar una conversación con el que desde hace unas semanas, quizás meses, ocupaba sus pensamientos, desmoronándose así su plan de ligar._

_- ¿Quieres beber algo? Yo ya me he tomado una copa, pero si quieres te acompaño. – comenzó, apartando el rubio flequillo de sus ojos celestes._

_- Claro. – Simple como siempre y con un encogimiento de hombros le contestó, mirando a sus amigos bailar._

_- Hacen buena pareja ¿verdad? - preguntó Fye, leyéndole los pensamientos._

_- No, a mi punto de vista. No creo que tengan un vínculo más fuerte que de amistad. Además, ella todavía es una cría y a él poco le falta para la mayoría de edad._

_- ¿Y eso que importa? Tú tienes 21 y yo casi 23 y todavía andamos con estos jovenzuelos._

_- Supongo que se coge cariño, a los muy malditos. – comentó el frío de Kurogane, con un recóndito tono de afecto._

_- Oooooh, ¡nuestro Kuroganete tiene un corazoncete! – canturreó Fye._

_Justo como esperaba, un agudo dolor en la cabeza, del manotazo reciente de Kurogane, se hizo notar. Este tenía una venita saliéndole de la frente. A Fye le pareció absolutamente adorable. Su rostro se sumió en el ensueño._

_- ¡Ku-ro-ga-ne! ¡No Kuroganete, ni Kuroganillo, ni Kurotín, ni ninguna variación de mi nombre!_

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se le escapó una risotada, por el persistente puño de Kurogane frotando su cabeza con intención de ser doloroso. No le hería en lo más mínimo._

_El golpe se hizo más suave, con intención de ser juguetón y conciliador. Fye lo notó y rió de gozo como un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete._

_- Fye, yo…_

_- Yo también. – le cortó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_- Ah bueno, entonces ¿Qué te pido?_

_Fye inclinó la cara y plasmó en su rostro una mueca de shock. Claro, resultaba imposible que el frío y distante de Kurogane pudiera a sentir lo mismo que él, y más aún, confesarlo._

_- Kurogane, yo no me refería…_

_- Lo sé. Y… bueno yo… - se estaban acercando notoriamente…_

…c_uando el teléfono de Fay comenzó a sonar, impasible, rompiendo el momento. Este, lo extrajo de mala gana y pulsó el botón verde._

_- Nakuru, espero que sea importante… No es de tu incumbencia… De acuerdo, tranquila… En el "Raite"… - suspiró - De acuerdo, hasta ahora. – y cortó la comunicación._

_- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kurogane, eludiendo la inevitable charla pero sabiendo que esta sería retomada en otro momento._

_- Nakuru, una pesada que está obsesionada con sacarme una foto en cada momento y lugar, para tener un recuerdo de mí en todos los momentos de mi vida. Sinsentido y estúpido ¿no crees?_

_Para desviar el rumbo de esa conversación, miró hacia sus amigos bailarines, y se sorprendió al notar que estaban a unos metros de distancia el uno del otro, ambos rodeados por una avalancha de personas del sexo opuesto. Rió interna y exteriormente, pensando en que ambos los dos eran muy apuestos. Miró de reojo a su acompañante de ojos rojos, que guiado por su vista, estaba mirando también a sus amigos. Fye pensó que el realmente hermoso era el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado._

_Tal y como hizo con Mokona, revisó discretamente la vestimenta de Kurogane, muriendo por poder tocarle un brazo, desnudo a causa de la camiseta de manga corta negra que traía._

_Botó en el asiento, acomodándose mejor, y finalmente, exhalando un suspiro, pudo rozar el musculoso brazo de Kurogane. Este ni se inmutó._

_Por otro lado, Shaoran estaba que no cabía de gozo por las chicas que montaran un corrillo a su alrededor. Ninguna lo atraía lo suficiente, pero a causa del alcohol que estas ingirieron en el cuerpo masculino, ni siquiera diferenciaba lo bello de lo grotesco._

_Un destello se apoderó de su mente. Este mostraba a una joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño muy corto. Pero tan solo fue una milésima el tiempo que la vio._

_Tardó unos segundos en analizar que la joven de ojos verdes y cabello esta vez largo, una muchacha bastante repugnante debido al exceso de maquillaje, pensó él, que bailaba frente a él._

_Alcoholizado a más no poder, se percató de dónde estaba, con quién y por qué. Minutos más tarde fue consciente de que estaba muy borracho y rió por eso._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bailando con aquellas chicas, pero por la pinta más atestada de gente del lugar, dedujo que unos cuantos minutos._

_No quiso pensar más, le dolía demasiado la cabeza para hacerlo._

_Deteniendo su danza ya muy subida de tono con la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, se encaminó hacia donde suponía deberían estar Fye y Kurogane._

_Creyó que el alcohol le jugaba una mala pasada, se frotó los ojos con ahínco. La imagen seguía ahí. Rió disimuladamente, con algo de histeria._

_Se dio la vuelta y le pareció ver a Mokona sobándose con unos chicos que bailaban a su alrededor. Eso le fue totalmente antinatural._

_Después de ver esas locuras en menos de un minuto creyó que estaba en el mundo de yupi. _

_Tenía otro concepto de ella, y estaba teniendo esa sensación, esa sensación de ver a alguien a quien crees que conoces desde relativamente siempre hacer algo que no cuadra para nada con la perspectiva que tenías de dicho alguien._

_Bueno no la culpó, él hace un rato estaba igual y no solía hacer esas cosas pero ¡qué diablos! Estaba en su despedida. Ya todo saliera muy raro._

_Se acercó a Mokona a duras penas, porque el gentío que la rodeaba no le dejaba pasar. Una vez a su lado murmuró a su oído muy despacio y con frases precisas para que ella comprendiera._

_- Mokona, soy Shaoran, ven conmigo, tienes que ver esto._

_Sin esperar una respuesta la arrastró del medio de esos chavales, que protestaron por la fuga, para después arrastrarla a donde se suponía estaban Fye y Kurogane._

_- Shaoran… - susurró provocativamente en su oído, dejando escapar un suspiro de quien ha cometido un crimen._

_- Que… - contestó de la misma forma que ella, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol._

_- Es que… - una risita – creo que… - otra risita – Shaoran, yo creo que… - risita de nuevo – creo que estoy borracha – dejó escapar una risita esta vez más prolongada._

_- No me digas… ¿te cuento un secreto? _

_- Siiiii… - contestó ella entusiasmada, dejando escapar otra risita._

_- Yo también lo estoy._

_Entonces ambos rieron. Al llegar a tumbos a donde Fye y Kurogane, Shaoran le dio la vuelta a Mokona. Mokona rió._

_- Prepárate, porque esto es muy fuerte. Si no lo ves, está claro que es una ilusión – Puso los ojos en blanco por lo absurdo de su comentario. _

_Mokona se volteó, y estaba preparada para todo menos para eso. Soltó una risotada y Shaoran se le unió._

_Kurogane y Fye estaban, de alguna manera, sentados en el sofá. Kurogane agarrándole a Fye la camisa y este apoyado sobre el respaldo del sillón por el fuerte agarre de Kurogane. Él algo girado por la posición en la que estaba, tapando con su ancha espalda las miradas curiosas que la gente lanzaba._

_Una escena relativamente normal, sin contar que se estaban besando._

_Desde algún tiempo, Mokona y Shaoran venían hablando de que ambos se atraían, pero que eran o muy tontos o muy cabezotas para admitirlo._

_De saber que solo necesitaban embriagar a sus amigos para que estos confesaran, lo hubieran hecho hace mucho._

_Se dirigieron al amplio sofá, sentándose a centímetros escasos de sus amigos._

_- Oye, Shaoran…_

_- ¿Que…? – él volteó el rostro para ver la cara de su amiga. Esta tenía los ojos encendidos de la malicia y una gran sonrisa, pícara también, adornando sus labios. Pensó que él debía encontrarse en un estado parecido._

_- ¿Tú crees que… están borrachines? – Ambos rieron. Llamando la atención de la pareja a su lado, que los miraban sin tener ni la menor idea de que pasó y estaba pasando._

_Unos segundos y ambos se miraron con una sorpresa que no pudieron ocultar, y un leve pero adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Kurogane soltó la camisa de Fye y se sentó como dios manda._

_- Al menos, lo estaban – le susurró como respuesta. _

_- Chicos…- al ver que ambos abrían la boca, se apresuró – No te preocupes, Shaoran, os daremos una explicación, no Mokona, es la primera vez. – atinó Fye, algo nervioso._

_- ¿Queréis una copa? Yo tomaré dos, bien cargadas. – propuso Kurogane todavía sin creer nada por la forma se tomaba en broma la situación._

_- Claro, ¿Shaoran? – Aceptó Mokona. Al ver el asentimiento en el apuesto joven, preguntó - ¿Fye?_

_El nombrado salió de su ensoñación, miró a Mokona como un niño que no comprende las palabras de su maestro. Segundos más tarde mostró su típica sonrisa y asintió._

_Mokona miró a Kurogane. Este asintió y caminó hacia la barra. Entre tanto, unos cuantos admiradores de Mokona y Shaoran se acercaron para intentar sacarles de nuevo a la pista. Ellos simplemente o no los vieron o decidieron ignorarles._

_Mokona se acercó a Shaoran, con el alcohol dominante en sus sentidos y le pasó un dedo por los labios de él. Guiado por los instintos el gruñó y observó su boca._

_Fye que lo vio todo, agarró a Shaoran del hombro y tiró hacia atrás. Él sabía que su amigo se lamentaría por lo que hiciera con Mokona. Eran amigos._

_- Te arrepentirás. – murmuró._

_Volvió Kurogane con dos copas en una mano y tres en la otra. Las repartió entre sus amigos._

_Shaoran se llevó la copa, de un líquido que no sabría especificar a los labios y se lo bebió todo de un trago._

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de las bebidas, él solo recordaba una mujer que no se había apartado de su brazo en toda la noche, Nakuru. Parecía ser que la mujer se había olvidado completamente de su loca obsesión por Fye al ver a Shaoran.

- Nakuru… - se le debió de encender una luz, porque ella se le acercó sugerentemente.

- Al fin hombretón… - ella hizo un gesto provocativo con la boca, poniéndose a cuatro patas y aproximándose a él.

- Estás chiflada - sentenció él, poniéndose de nuevo los cascos, y dirigiéndose al botón con el que un montón de sirvientes robustos entrarían y se la llevarían sin el mínimo esfuerzo. No es que él no pudiera hacerlo, es que llevaba una resaca encima que no sentía con fuerzas ni para alzar a la mujer y arrastrarla hasta la puerta.

- Nakuru, o sales como has entrado, o llamaré a seguridad, ellos se encargarán de castigar tu osadía.

- Yo preferiría que me castigaras tú – susurró Nakuru.

- En tres, dos – ignoró el comentario de ella, no merecía la pena gastarse la mínima energía. – uno…

Y pulsó el botón. Este hizo un leve "pii".

- ¿Y esa maleta? ¿Es que te vas? – la cara de espanto en ella, le hizo sentir confuso.

- Si, hoy mismo – sonrió contento, pensando que así ya no tendría que soportarla más.

En ese instante, un sonoro estruendo, proveniente de la puerta, los alarmó a ambos. Dos vigilantes agarraron a Nakuru, cada uno de un brazo, otros dos para las piernas y la alzaron sin problemas, sacándola de allí.

- ¡No creas que puedes librarte tan fácilmente de mí! – chilló ella, en un solemne juramento.

- Si puedo, es más, ya lo he hecho. – apenas murmuró él, burlándose de la muchacha.

Se tumbó en la cama a esperar la reprimenda de su madre y los gritos de horror de sus hermanas. _"Por cierto, ¿qué hacen ellas en casa en lugar de estar con sus maridos?"_ se preguntó él. De Fanren lo entendía, todavía vivía soltera con él, pero las demás… Un pensamiento le secó la garganta. ¿Y si… ellas habían venido solo para despedirse de él?

El cariño lo embargó por completo, sin ser consciente de las mujeres que corrían hacia a él, y una que se quedaba algo más atrás. Con una cara que exigía explicaciones.

- ¡Oh, hermano! ¿Te ha tocado esa… esa… - comenzó Shiefa

- …mala pécora? – terminó Fuutie, sugerente.

- ¿Qué más puede pasar…? – se lamentó Feimei.

- Se llevan a Shaorancito y entra esa…, todo en un mismo día. ¡Qué disgusto más grande! – dramatizó Fanren.

- Hijo, ¿conocías a esa joven? – preguntó serena, Ierán Li.

- Si madre. Anoche la conocí, pero le prometo que entre nosotros no pasó absolutamente nada.

- Has dado tu palabra jovencito, demuestra que mereces que te crea. – bajó la mirada a la cama en donde estaba tumbado su hijo y hizo una mueca – Y vístete. Ahora, chicas, salgamos.

- Mirad que cachas está nuestro hermanito. – Al pestañeo siguiente, las tenía a todas encima. Inspeccionando todos sus músculos.

- Aaiii, garrapatas incansables, ¡sacaros de encima! – al ver que le ignoraban, masculló de nuevo – Molestas.

- Vaya, ¡pero qué abdominales!, ¿has ido al gimnasio? – preguntó graciosa Shiefa, inspeccionando el lugar.

- Seguro que todas las chicas babean por nuestro hermano. – rió Feimei – A saber que hará con su novia. – murmuró esta vez, para que su madre no la escuchara. Y lo consiguió.

- Niñas, dejad a vuestro hermano que se vista. Shaoran, llamaré a la servidumbre para que te traiga el almuerzo a la habitación.

- De acuerdo madre. – se sentó, ya libre del acoso de sus hermanas – ¿Qué me pongo?

- Shaoran, creía que ya te había enseñado a vestirte. Obviamente ponte un traje. – dijo Shiefa.

Shaoran miró a su madre, buscando un sí o un asentimiento. Nunca llegó pues Ierán Li salió de la habitación como la diosa que era.

Poco después salieron también sus hermanas, él rebuscó en su armario el traje más limpio, era el gris. Se lo puso con una camisa blanca por debajo, con unos tenis negros que bien podían pasar por zapatos, y se aplicó su loción que, según sus hermanas, le daba un olor al que todas las muchachas les gustaba de verdad.

Al rato llegó una criada que traía su desayuno. Se lo zampó todo con gusto.

Pasó la tarde haciendo sus maletas y despidiéndose de sus amigos y familiares hasta que, finalmente llegó la hora de ir al aeropuerto.

- Shaoran, te echaremos de menos colega. – se despidió Fye, acompañándolo con un abrazo de gitano, un beso en la cabeza a modo fraternal y un último guiño de sus claros ojos azules.

"_**Aunque pudiésemos convertirnos en recuerdos…**_

- Nunca olvides que aquí tienes a tus amigos, te esperaremos, así que no te retrases demasiado. – le sonrió Kurogane. Shaoran pensó que esa era su despedida, pero al cabo de un rato, él le abrió sus brazos, y Shaoran se envolvió en un segundo abrazo. Se sorprendió de sentir los labios de Kurogane en su cabeza. – Adiós, machote. – otro guiño, esta vez departe de los ojos rojizos.

…_**no se comparan al calor de vuestro lado…**_

- Shaoran, promete que nos visitarás, o no, mejor iremos nosotros a visitarte. – Mokona corrió a los brazos de su amigo, este la recibió - Pero, no nos suplantes, o si, haz amigos, pero no como nosotros, o si, bueno, tu ten amigos pero no te olvides que nosotros estaremos aquí siempre, _siempre _para ti. – se separaron apenas para mirarse - Ei, no pienses que es una despedida, es un hasta luego, recuerda que dije que si te demoras, te visitaremos nosotros. – ella le sonrió, aunque tenía los ojos rojos, y le besó la mejilla a modo de despedida.

…_**pero porque las despedidas son el motivo del mañana…**_

- Hermano, ten sentido y protégete. – Shiefa se abrazó a él, y acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró – llevarás lo que te regalé, ¿verdad? Recuerda que las jovencitas de allí son mucho más salidas que las de aquí, y también más hermosas.

Su hermana le besó ambas mejillas sonrosadas y le dio un nuevo abrazo, con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele.

- Shaoran, espero que encuentres a una muchachita y me des sobrinitos – él se sonrojó un poco más, su hermana Fuutie se acercó, le besó ambas mejillas y le abrazó fuertemente – No le hagas caso a Shiefa, no uses protección, quiero sobrinos. – le susurró.

Él iba a decirle que fabricara ella misma un bebé, que tenía un novio estable, pero ella se apartó de él, y su hermana Fanren se agarró fuertemente a sus costados, en un abrazo afectuoso.

- Sabes que mamá se enfadará si haces lo que te ha dicho Fuutie. – ella le miró a los ojos – hermano, te echaré de menos, de verdad, la casa no será la misma sin ti, de verdad, no sé qué haré a partir de ahora sin ti, de verdad.

- Búscate a un hombre que te merezca, hermana. –le susurró él. – Y _de __verdad_ te creo.

Ella sonrió y besó las mejillas de su hermano, dejándole paso a su última hermana.

- Oh, Shaoran, espero que no se caiga el avión ni nada por el estilo. Lamentaría perderte, ¡eres mi único hermano! – ella besó una mejilla de él y le abrazó unos segundos, luego se separó y dijo – aunque… un sobrino tampoco estaría mal.

…_**éstas se elevarán a un lugar distante tan sólo para alcanzaros…**_

Él pensó que todas sus hermanas estaban locas, ¿Cómo se les ocurría decir eso en su despedida? Bueno, a fin de cuentas eran sus atolondradas y posesivas hermanas.

- _Informamos a los pasajeros del vuelo 5436 con destino a Tomoeda que su avión saldrá en 7 minutos._ – anunció repetidamente una voz femenina.

- Escuchadme todos, mi hijo se irá hoy, estará aproximadamente dos días en el avión y luego de hacer un par de escalas, llegará a Tomoeda, donde su prima Meiling le estará esperando para alojarse en un piso que mi guardaespaldas encontró exclusivo para Wei, que partirá en una semana y Shaoran. Allí, Shaoran, quiero que estés un par de días descansando y luego te reincorpores en las clases. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todos los presentes suspiraron en alivio al saber cuáles eran los planes de Ierán para su hijo.

- Si, madre.

- Cuando las cosas se calmen por aquí, te informaré, aunque te aseguro que no será pronto, y entonces volverás con nosotros.

Shaoran asintió y dio un paso para abrazar a su madre, pero por su gesto se dio de cuenta de que no sería correspondido, así que se limitó a alzar su única mano libre de las maletas, enviadas hace unos minutos, y se volteó.

- Adiós, hijo mío.

Oyó murmurar a su madre a sus espaldas. Ladeó un poco su rostro y dijo.

- Adiós, madre.

Apenas diera un paso, dos, tres...

- ¡Shaoran! – Varias voces gritaron su nombre, el se giró y alcanzó a ver a sus hermanas abrazadas llorando, y a sus tres amigos corriendo hacia a él para darle un último abrazo.

Shaoran sonrió y abrió sus brazos. Por el primer impulso de Mokona casi se cae, luego sintió que Fye y Kurogane le abrazaban por los costados y ahí se sintió seguro, en casa.

- Maricas… - apenas murmuró, con una amarga sonrisa y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir. Y es que, a excepción de su madre, él era el único al que no se le escapara alguna gota.

- Idiota. – sonrió Fye, al tiempo que una lagrima exploró su pálido rostro

- Imbécil. – sollozó Kurogane, sonriendo también, con alguna que otra lágrima pasajera en su semblante.

- No cambies… - murmuró Mokona, apretándose más contra él, empapándole el pecho.

Los cuatro rieron, a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y se soltaron.

- Oigan, ustedes dos, sean muy felices juntos. – les dijo a los hombres, estos miraron a otro lado. Luego se dirigió a Mokona. – Y tu… - le sonrió - Vigila que ellos no se pasen de la raya en mi ausencia.

Ella solo asintió, él besó su frente.

-_ Informamos a los pasajeros del vuelo 5436 con destino a Tomoeda que su avión saldrá en 3 minutos._

Abrazó por última vez a sus amigos, alzó la mano a sus hermanas e hizo una reverencia a su madre.

Luego volteó sin mirar atrás, apretando fuertemente su mochila de mano en la que, sin saber por qué, había metido los hallazgos de esa mañana.

Se dirigió a su nueva vida. Una vida en la que le esperarían muchos acontecimientos, acontecimientos que ni él mismo imaginó que existían.

…_**aunque esté solo, yo seguiré adelante."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiiii!<strong>_

_**Les ha gustado? Por favor comenten sobre su opinión, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi y no se tarda más que unos segundos en escribir uno.**_

_**Pasando al cap.. Veis? yo dije que sabríamos más cosas de Shaoran *q* Y bueno, intentaré juntar a nuestro par favorito lo antes posible.**_

_**Respecto a la camción, no recuerdo de que era exactamente porque este capítulo lo escribí en verano y aún hace poco le si los últimos detalles para quedar como ahora.**_

_**Lo que inevitablemente me lleva a una excusa por tardarme tanto: En un principio este cap lo habría subido semanas atrás, cuando contesté los reviews, porque lo hice, verdad? Es que aún no estoy muy acostumbrada a fanfiction y a saber lo que realmente hice xD**_

_**Pues eso, que devería ser subido antes pero cuando lo releí me pareció que no estaba del todo bien ni a mi estilo, por lo que lo cambié, pero después se vinieron los exámenes y trabajos y estuve completamente atareada.**_

**_Por cierto, os parecen muy largos los capítulos?_** **Que me falta o sobra algo? Por favor hjacédmelo saber por un comentario, sus opiniones son absolutamente necesarias para mi.**

**Por cierto, mil gracias a los reviews! ^^**

**Bueno, creo que esto es todo, hasta la próxima.**

**Con cariño,**

**LadyPsichomix**


	4. Perfectos desconocidos

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de las increíbles chicas de Clamp, yo solo las fusiono con mis ideas locas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Perfectos desconocidos.<strong>

Agarró fuertemente las sábanas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. En su sueño, lo era.

_No hacía más que caer y caer y caer para volver a caer. Pero el ansiado golpe nunca llegaba. Abrió los ojos, para ver cuánto le faltaba para la fractura de huesos. Miró arriba y abajo. Arriba, negro, oscuridad y penumbras, junto con unas ascendentes cartas de tarot, que así como subían bajaban para volver a subir y bajar de nuevo. Frunció el ceño, eso si era raro._

_Abajo, negro y más negro, junto con las susodichas cartas subiendo y bajando. Sintió claustrofobia por quedarse eternamente allí, en un punto muerto en la oscuridad, con las temibles cartas. Por instinto, intentó agarrar algo, lo que fuese. Solo había cartas. ¿Qué podía perder? Alcanzó la que le quedaba más cerca y la observó._

_Por la parte que suponía era la delantera, había una figura confusa, abajo, en dorado una inscripción. La nube, leyó._

_Algo dolorosamente duro le golpeó la espalda. Tanteó esa zona y fue consciente de que llevaba una ropa más bien hortera. Lo dejó pasar. Alcanzó un bastón, lo elevó para observarlo y se encontró con que era rosa y con una cabeza de pájaro._

_Miró detenidamente el bastón, luego la carta, otra vez el bastón y finalmente la carta._

_Guiada por un instinto que no conocía, lanzó la carta al aire, se disponía a golpearla con el bastón pero chocó contra el anteriormente ansiado suelo._

Las gemas de sus ojos le dieron una chispa de color a la habitación y el cuerpo sentado expulsó a la mosca que había creído que era un espacio deshabitado.

Sudorosa y jadeante, deslizó las piernas fuera de las mantas. Apoyó los pies en el suelo, se incorporó y la misma sensación de caer constantemente de segundos atrás la embriagó. Sus piernas flaquearon y se cayó al suelo, emitiendo un estruendoso _"pum"._

- Monstruo, te acabo de escuchar, llegas tarde. – Gritó la conocida voz de su hermano. Se sorprendió de que estuviera en casa. Su hermano tenía un piso a las afueras de Tomoeda y claro que les visitaba, pero por la tarde a su regreso de las clases. – Como de costumbre._ – _pronunció más bajito, pero con toda intención de que Sakura le escuchara.

Cabreada por el mote que su hermano le había impuesto desde siempre, quiso gritarle un "Métete en tus asuntos, plasta" pero aturdida, descubrió que sus músculos no respondían.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó de nuevo Touya, harto de la mala costumbre de levantarse tarde de su hermana. Contento comprobó que las cosas seguían tal y como las había dejado.

Lo siguiente que hizo, lo hizo tan rápido y ensayado que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contar tres.

En un segundo reaccionó y se puso el uniforme. Dos segundos y se encontraba en la cocina cogiendo unas tostadas del desayuno e introduciéndolas en la boca, al mismo tiempo que cogió su bolsa del almuerzo de media mañana. Tres segundos y ya estaba en la calle, patinando a toda prisa para comprobar si su querido Yukito todavía la esperaba.

Y allí le encontró, esperándola en su bici. Intercambiaron una sonrisa, perdonándose así mutuamente el plantón de ayer y prometiendo una nueva salida.

Patinando y pedaleando intercambiaron un leve "a la vuelta he quedado con Kero" sorpresa en su inmutable sonrisa "entonces no nos veremos" asentimiento de ella "mañana prometo levantarme más temprano" alzamiento le la mano de él y giro a la derecha de la bicicleta.

Patinó más rápido, si quería llegar justa de tiempo, que era lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar en esas condiciones, tendría que darse prisa.

En tan solo siete minutos estaba sentada en los escalones de la escuela Tomoeda, quitándose los patines y metiéndolos en la mochila.

Corrió y corrió por los pasillos, en los que tan solo se veían a ese tipo de gente que se dedicaba a hacer pellas por pura diversión del enfado del maestro y otros que silbaron en admiración cuando ella pasó corriendo con su falda algo más levantada de lo normal, su nueva camisa abotonada poco más que a la mitad y su corbata sin anudar correctamente en el centro de sus pechos.

Una rápida parada a su taquilla y ya tenía al lado derecho a su _casi_ mejor amigo Eriol, de esos que hacen pellas por el puro placer de reírse y coquetear del desaliño de Sakura y al izquierdo a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, de esas que esperan a Sakura y evitan que se le vea algo más que el sostén.

Tomoyo le abotonó la camiseta, bajó la falda, arregló su corbata y tiró de esta hasta la primera aula que les tocaba esa mañana mientras que Eriol observaba sonriendo socarronamente.

Aliviados comprobaron que su maestro todavía no estaba en el aula por el descontrol de la clase y corrieron a sentarse a sus pupitres, en la esquina trasera izquierda. En el momento exacto en el que depositaron sus traseros en el asiento el maestro entró perforándoles con la mirada por la falta que sospechaba, había cometido su clase.

- Esta vez ha estado muy cerca, que no se repita sino mañana no pienso esperar. – murmuró Tomoyo a su derecha. Ambas sabían que si la esperaría.

- Lo siento, es que he tenido una pesadilla. – susurró Sakura. Al ver la mirada amatista refulgiendo añadió con un suspiro. – Luego te cuento.

Fijó la vista al frente en el momento exacto en el que el profesor Terada se volvía a su clase tras apuntar unas cuentas matemáticas. Lo observó mejor y vio que sobre las cuentas y subrayado como unas cuatro veces había escrito Examen. Entonces recordó que tras volver la tarde anterior a su casa sus apuntes de matemáticas estaban en la taquilla.

- Zeus, mándame un rayo. – susurró para sí, y es que las matemáticas se le daban peor que nada, más aún un tema apenas estudiado.

- ¿Qué tal el examen a primera hora, Sakura-chan?

- ¿De verdad es necesario que conteste? – miró con ojos demacrados a su amiga Naoko.

- Claro que no, seguro que la mayoría suspenderemos, ¡casi no nos explicó nada! Ese estúpido… - Chiharu maldijo por lo bajo a su profesor de matemáticas.

- ¡Oye! Un respeto, él en realidad es amable, atento, considerado, sensible…

- Rika, ¡no empieces otra vez! – Protestó Chiharu al observar que su amiga se ponía roja, cerraba los ojos y llevaba sus manos a las mejillas imaginando quien sabe qué tontería.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Esto me deprime. – El estómago de Sakura rugió. – Y tengo hambre.

Minutos atrás, al abrir su almuerzo, se había dado cuenta de que con las prisas había cogido el bote de la sal en lugar de alguno de aceitunas o alguna cosa por el estilo. Ahora todas ellas esperaban sentadas en las gradas del campo de futbol, en el único resquicio de sombro, a que Tomoyo llegara de una vez con sus almuerzos.

- Tienes que estar más al loro sobre lo que haces, un día incluso vienes a clase con la camiseta del revés. – Naoko se encogió de hombros.

Asustadas, Rika y Chiharu rodearon a Sakura para contemplarla por detrás. Y como ellas esperaban, una etiqueta asomaba más allá de su corto cabello. Echaron a reír. Debilitadas se tiraron a llorar en las gradas continuas. Intrigada, Naoko se alzó para ver a Sakura, al hacerlo puso los ojos en blanco con una risita floja que pronto se unió a las risotadas de la pareja.

Más sustada aún, Sakura, que había estado sumida en su cabreo hasta que vio a Naoko acercarse, se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, encontrando un papelito que definió como etiqueta. Se llevó la mano libre a la boca, abrió los ojos como platos y se puso roja a más no poder.

Como sus amigas no estaban en condiciones de ayudarla, corrió a su árbol favorito. Al llegar, miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y comenzó a desabrocharse la pálida camisa del uniforme. Una vez puesta al derecho comenzó a abotonar. Apenas llegara a la mitad cuando escuchó un grito.

Alarmada, corrió a donde provenía el grito, y vio a una chica al borde de las lágrimas enfrente de una profesora que sostenía en su mano derecha un teléfono móvil.

Dedujo lo que había pasado y soltó un suspiro, aliviada. Olvidando por completo la tarea de abotonar su camisa, se dirigió a sus amigas. Detectó a una figura más hablando con ellas. Este se dio la vuelta y la vio. Sonrió y se acercó a ella. Puso sus manos en el cuello abierto de la camisa y abrochó el botón que se encontraba más arriba.

- Eriol, ¿Qué…?

Espantada, comprendió lo que se cocía. Se sonrojó débilmente y miró a otro lado, intentando apartar las manos de Eriol de un sitio peligrosamente cerca de sus curvas. Este no hizo caso a sus manos y abrochó lentamente cada botón. Ella supo que lo hacía adrede para incitarla. Le miró de reojo y contempló como fingía observar los botones para mirar otras cosas. Dos en concreto. Un dedo de él quiso explorar más, ello lo percibió y dio por concluido ese gesto.

Se abrochó los botones restantes, ignoró a Eriol y fue a junto sus amigas, donde ya estaba Tomoyo con su almuerzo y Meilig como extra. "Genial", pensó ironizando.

- Ahora que Sakura está aquí ya os puedo anunciar porque estoy tan mega feliz. ¿Listas?

Sakura sentó y como todas sus amigas, cogió una bola de arroz con un alga rodeándola. Le dio un mordisco. Sentía un poco de curiosidad por lo que asintió, atenta, al mismo tiempo que las demás.

- Va, os voy a dejar caer la bomba – gritó entusiasmada – ¡Mi primo Shaoran vuelve a Tomoeda!

Sin comprender el por qué, el arroz se le cayó a la grada debido a la poca presión de sus músculos. Abrió los ojos verdes desmesuradamente y la boca levemente, sorprendida. Su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad en la que, estaba segura, sus amigas escucharon.

- ¿Os acordáis de él verdad? Bueno la verdad es que yo no recuerdo mucho su estancia en Tomoeda pero me acuerdo de él a la perfección.

Tomoyo se extrañó levemente, de algo le sonaba pero no conseguía recordar al primo de Meiling. Observó a Naoko, ni se había inmutado. Chiharu había puesto una mueca de confusión y Rika tenía el ceño fruncido. Finalmente observó a su mejor amiga y se dio de cuenta de que para ella el anunció de Meiling había sido brutal, pero por mucho que se devanó los sesos no lo entendió, no comprendió porque.

Se sintió verdaderamente desesperada. De nuevo sintió la sensación que había sentido con Kero el día anterior. Con la diferencia que esta vez no le pudo poner cara al nombre de Shaoran.

Sintió una verdadera alegría como nunca había sentido, pero también sintió una gran agonía. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan increíblemente genial de que un chaval, que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto alguna vez en su vida, volviera a Tomoeda?

- Agh, ¡esto es frustrante, realmente frustrante!

- Tranquilizate, Sakurita.

- ¡No! ¡Tranquila no! – gritó una Sakura jadeante – He tenido un sueño absurdo, ¡yo nunca sueño!, suspenderé el examen por un despiste totalmente absurdo, Eriol me tira los tejos y para terminar viene un, un… un chico que no reconozco ni su nombre, y por el que mi corazón palpita alegremente como si bailara rock&roll, PERO NO LE RECUERDO. Agggh – Se agarró los mechones castaños y tiró fuertemente de ellos.

Entretanto Tomoyo nunca había visto a su amiga tan… alterada. Y llevaban toda la vida juntas.

Se habían quedado solas. De improviso Yamazaki había surgido tras Chiharu y se la llevó lejos. Rika había visto a Terada y, tras guiñarles un ojo, había corrido tras él. Naoko fue consciente del estado de Sakura y una sola mirada a Tomoyo le hizo comprender que deberían hablar. Arrastró a Meiling consigo.

- Tranquila. – Abrazó a su amiga, que amenazaba con llorar de histeria. – Hay cosas mucho peores. – miró a Eriol de reojo.

- ¿Cuáles, Tom? – Sakura se abrazaba desesperadamente a la camisa de Tomoyo - ¿Cuáles? – repitió en un hilo de voz.

- Mira. – al ver que no le hacía caso, alzó la cabeza de ella con su dedo índice – Mírame. – los llorosos ojos esmeraldas le rompieron el corazón a los amatistas – Yo también siento alegría de que él vuelva pero al igual que tú no recuerdo nada de él…

- …es como si mi corazón latiera alegremente, pero mi cabeza me pregunta ¿Por qué? Y yo… yo no sé responderme ante esta reacción, Tomoyo ¡Yo no le recuerdo! Ni su cara, ni sus ojos, ni su sonrisa ¡nada! Sabes de sobra como soy yo con las sonrisas ¡Y mi corazón latiendo a un ritmo considerablemente audible! De verdad que no lo entiendo…

- Tranquila. – besó su cabello en un claro acto de afecto - Encontraremos la respuesta.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Sakura estuvo algo calmada.

- Por cierto… Todavía no me has contado ese sueño.

Suspiró agotada, a Tomoyo se lo tenía que decir, si no ¿a quién se lo diría? En ese momento no deseó nada más que compartir sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, pues descendía y descendía por… negro – echó una risa amarga – con nada a mí alrededor salvo unas cartas de tarot, creo. En caso de que fueran de tarot, tiene la fácil explicación de que hoy me reuniré con Kero para jugar a tarot y quizás estoy nerviosa. Será eso, no lo había pensado antes. – dijo más para sí que para Tomoyo.

- ¡¿Has visto a Kero? – vio como asentía – Jolín. Oye, ¿puedo acompañaros esta tarde? Tengo una ropa i-de-al para que hagas tarot. – los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron y a Sakura le cayó una gota de sudor.

- De acuerdo, acompáñanos. Pero ni hablar de la ropa. – sonrío ella.

- Sabía que dirías eso. – añadió Tomoyo sonriendo también.

- La sirena sonará pronto ¿Vamos? – como si fuera invocada la sirena hizo un estridente "trii" y ambas rieron.

Mientras recogían sus restos de comida y acomodaban las faldas, Sakura seguía frustrada. Pensó que lo mejor sería no decirle nada a Tomoyo, para que no se preocupara por ella. Podría ponerse seria y en ese caso ella iría a un psicólogo. Se estremeció con la sola idea.

Una vaporosa figura femenina descendió de lo alto del edificio satisfecha con el trabajo que había hecho. Tendría que aliarse con su opuesto si quería que todo saliera bien. Si seguía así podría pasarse, entonces su plan se iría por la basura. En cambio su contrario podría solucionarlo. Tenía una única oportunidad, recapacitó al tiempo que depositaba sus etéreos pies en la rasposa arena.

Tomoyo irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros existentes. Estaría de nuevo con su simpático amigo Kero. Podría gravarles mientras practicaban tarot. Podría ver a Sakura con una diadema de conejito.

Ni ella misma supo de donde salió ese pensamiento pero la sola idea de verla con orejitas de conejo le dio una risa que materializó, confundiendo a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Qué has visto? – murmuró él mirando a su alrededor buscando eso que tanta gracia le había provocado a la de cabello azabache.

- Absolutamente nada. – respondió Tomoyo con la gran sonrisa del recuerdo.

- Entonces, ¿Qué has recordado? ¿Es un chiste? ¡Adoro los chistes! Mi favorito es el del hombre que confunde sus pastillas con balas, ¿lo sabéis? ¿no? ¡Yo os lo cuento! – Kero puso voz de chiste, una dramática y extraña por provenir de él – Esto era un hombre…

- ¿Cómo se llama? – intervino por fin una tercera.

- ¿Quién? ¡Ay Sakurita, no me líes! – Protestó él.

- ¿Quién va a ser? ¡El hombre! – dijo Sakura, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No lo sé. – admitió el, con una mezcla de _piénsalo_ y _reflexiónalo_ en su rostro.

- Si vas a contar un chiste ¡infórmate de lo que dices! – reprochó bromeando Tomoyo.

- ¡Ni una pregunta más! Si no, no lo cuento…

Ellas asintieron. Sakura tropezó con una piedra pero Kero la agarró de un brazo y Tomoyo del otro impidiendo su caída. De verdad que no le gustaba el camino a casa de Kero. Había muchas piedras de esas que parecen gritarte "tropiézate conmigo" en un tono lúgubre y fantasmal.

- Bueno, pues esto es un hombre que iba a matar a cerdo, entonces probó a disparar el rifle, pero no salió nada. Extrañado le gritó a su mujer "¡cariño, algo pasa con la pistola!" y ella le dice "¿Me lo vas a decir a mi? Aiii, Manolo, ¡cagué un pedo y maté al cerdo!" – Kero empezó a reír como un poseso.

Vio la mirada desconcertada de ellas. De verdad, pensó, las chicas no cogen un chiste hasta que se lo explicas con cerecitas.

- El hombre cargara la pistola con las pastillas y la mujer tragara la bala en lugar de la pastilla.

Ellas empezaron a reír "falsamente" nada más entender el chiste.

- Os costó ¿eh?

- Es que los chicos os explicáis realmente mal. – protestó Sakura, enjuagándose una lágrima.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Kero, él las guió al jardín, donde ordenó a un criado que le trajera un té con pastitas mientras ellas se acomodaban en unas agradables hamacas.

Kero siempre había vivido solo. Sus padres no hacían más que viajar y era hijo único. A Sakura le entró pena, ¿Qué sería de ella sin su pesadísimo hermano? Observó la enorme piscina rodeada de hamacas, en tres de las cuales estaban ellas. El jardín era amplio, Kero vivía solo. Se obligó a repetirle a Kero lo que siempre le anunciaba al ver su jardín.

- Deberías montar una fiesta. Simplemente mira, es como sacado de una película o un videoclip. ¿Te imaginas? A las tantas de la madrugada, la piscina llena de espuma que algún gamberro vertió, la multitud bailando al son de una música procedente del interior. En este más y más gente, bailando, ligando, coqueteando, besando. Además, si a alguien le entra calentón tienes habitaciones de sobra.

Kero articuló la boca, pronunciando en silencio el sermón Sakura acababa de anunciar. Se lo sabía de memoria.

- Eso me suena. También te debería sonar a ti mi respuesta; soy una persona pacífica, no de desmadres, pero si algún día necesito un buen subidón con una _fiestuqui_ te llamaré.

- Más te vale. Y a Tom también. – se apresuró a añadir cuando captó que Tomoyo abría uno de sus ojos cerrados, la miró y volvió a cerrarlo.

Ella imitó a Tomoyo y cerró los ojos, desconectando. No es que no quisiera ver el cielo azul, que parecía sacado de un cuadro, rodeado de la perspectiva del jardín de Kero sacado, esta vez si estaba segura, de un videoclip. Tampoco es que quisiera detener el incesante ruido de los pájaros que se encontraban allá a lo lejos en sus casitas de pájaros. No quería dejar de oler esa fragancia de la primavera, tímida por salir, mezclada con cloro, césped segado, desodorante masculino, que olía de maravilla, un poco fuerte quizás y colonia femenina, de un dulzón olor a piruleta. La verdad prefería no desconectar.

Se acomodó en la hamaca y exhaló un suspiro de placer. El sol le lamía la piel de una manera tan agradable, el leve aire le mecía tan suavemente los cortos cabellos castaños. Estaba tan en paz consigo misma.

Entonces, sintió que algo le tapaba el sol, el aire era apenas perceptible y un peso muerto se derrumbó sobre ella. Era un él. Ninguna ella sería tan grande, bien formado y a la vez pesado. Además de que no había dos abultamientos en su pecho.

No abrió los ojos. No podía, los tenía pegados.

Lo siguiente que Sakura sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos. La estaban besando. La besaban con arte y creciente pasión. Intentó corresponder. No pudo. Intentó mover una mano.

En ese preciso instante supo que estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Escuchó un estruendo, como una bomba al explotar. Sintió sus fuerzas y besó como pudo, alzó la mano a la nuca de él y enroscó sus piernas en torno su cintura.

Se dio de cuenta de que no sabía quién le entregaba un beso tan...

Picada por la curiosidad, entreabrió los ojos. Entonces todo se esfumó.

No había nadie sobre ella, nadie la besaba. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una silueta. Na había nadie. Se alarmó. Nadie.

Se sintió sumamente ridícula al continuar en la posición de segundos atrás así que bajó las piernas y mano que seguían suspendidas en el aire y se sentó. Las luces del atardecer dieron color a sus ojos, y le nació un sabor amargo en la boca. Olía a cloro y todo a su alrededor, incluso ella, estaba mojado.

Se sintió una furcia. Con mayúsculas, subrayado y en rojo. Ella nunca hacía semejante acto de valentía y menos aún a una ilusión. Se sonrojó.

- ¡Al fin despertó nuestra bella durmiente! – anunció una voz masculina.

Sakura rió por lo irónico de la frase. La habían despertado con un beso.

- Te quedaste dormida nada más cerrar los ojos, Kero y yo intentamos despertarte a base de pellizcos y cachetes pero tienes un sueño muy pesado. – rió una voz femenina.

- Intenté tirarte un cubo de agua completamente helada pero Tom me lo impidió poniendo como pretexto que hoy no había sido ni de lejos tu día. – Informó Kero.

Se frotó los ojos, todavía aturdida. Se llevó una mano a los labios. Había sido tan real… Miró al sitio de donde provenían las voces y vislumbró las siluetas de Tomoyo y Kero en la piscina.

- ¿Y eso te hizo detenerte…?

Él de cabello acaramelado rió por lo bajo.

- Como tardabas mucho nos metimos en la piscina, espero que no te importe – argumentó Kero – por cierto, tendremos que posponer lo del tarot.

- No, no me importa. Me da lástima lo del tarot pero todo ha sido culpa mía, y ahora vosotros lo estáis pasando bien. ¿Hay sitio para una más?

Ellos aullaron entusiasmados. Sakura empezó a desabotonar su camisa pero se dio de cuenta de la carencia de bikini. Observó con mayor detenimiento a sus amigos y fue consciente de que ellos iban en ropa interior ¡Qué diablos! ¿Cuántas veces se habían visto ellos así? Bingo, muchas. A fin de cuentas ellos eran sus mejores amigos.

Se deshizo de los botones con rapidez y Tomoyo y Kero tararearon una canción de estriptease y ella ralentizó sus movimientos y movió sus caderas. Tiró al azar su ropa y corrió hasta la piscina, tirándose en bomba.

Una sensación de frescor la inundó y sonrió bajo el agua. Asomó la cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Tomoyo alzó una copa de Vodka, Sakura se aproximó a ella y bebió lo poco que quedaba. Todos aullaron y rieron. Continuaron nadando un tiempo que le pareció interminable. No importaba beber aunque al día siguiente tuvieran clases. A fin de cuentas, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Ya anochecía cuando se deslizaron fuera.

Al salir se encontró con que su ropa transparentaba. Se encogió de hombros, tanto daba. Tomoyo la había visto desnuda en innumerables ocasiones en el instituto o su casa. Kero era gay, o eso quería creer, no se iba a aprovechar de ella.

Deslizó la falda por sus piernas en un movimiento involuntario, se puso las medias que llegaban un poco más allá que la rodilla y se calzó los aburridos zapatos. Buscó su camisa con la mirada. En la piscina. Perfecto. Mañana debería ponérsela húmeda porque tendría que lavarla y no pensaba ir a clase sin camiseta y estaba segura de que no le dejarían ir sin uniforme.

Se la puso sin importarle las condiciones. En lugar de llevar la mochila a la espalda se la puso en el vientre, así disimulaba su transparencia.

Corrió a la puerta principal. Iba algo ebria, por lo que no escuchó a Tomoyo gritarle "Sakura espera, ¡te llevo en mi limusina!".

Corrió y corrió en línea recta. Y como no podía ser menos, en la primera esquina tropezó con alguien, su mochila se deslizó hasta caer con un "flum" y la persona frente a ella le agarró de un brazo justo en el momento en el que iba a recibir el impacto del suelo nocturno.

Al fin llegara a Tomoeda. Le resultó realmente conocida, como la palma de su mano. Se sabía de memoria todos los caminos y a donde conduciría cada uno, en que establecimiento se comía mejor, la escuela a la que iría…

No había nadie conocido en el aeropuerto. Era comprensible, sin hacer escala había llegado con dos días de antelación. Eso le daría tiempo.

En ese momento se encontraba en una limusina conducida por Yue que le llevaría a su nuevo departamento, en el que estaría solo la primera semana a causa de que Wei no llegaría hasta ese plazo. Miró aburrido por las ventanas y decidió echarse una siestecita. Yue había dicho que llegarían en dos horas.

Aún inundado por el olor a coche caro y nuevo y con el incesante runrún de la carretera se durmió sin esfuerzo. Había dormido tan mal en el avión que estaba realmente agotado. Cerró la ventana que le comunicaba con Yue, cortó la radio y se tumbó boca abajo en el mullido sofá de la parte trasera.

Fue consciente de un bulto bajo él. Sintió curvas. Era… ¿una chica? Hablaría seriamente con Yue. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con una diosa de la belleza. Con los ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos. Seguro dormía. Sin pensarlo realmente la besó y un estallido se hizo notar entre la unión de sus labios. Se sentía realmente cabreado con la raza femenina tras el encontronazo con la azafata, pero esto iba más allá de eso.

Se sintió desesperado, ella no le respondía. Ni siquiera se movía.

Tuvo que esperar poco, pues ella correspondió a su beso con una electricidad increíble, llevó su delicada mano a la nuca de él y enroscó las piernas en su cintura.

Al segundo siguiente quiso verla de nuevo, contemplar esa belleza magistral. Abrió los ojos lentamente, esta vez de verdad y se encontró con un espacio vacío.

Se extrañó de verdad, el todavía sentía ese ardor en los labios y la mano seguía en el lugar exacto en el que, en el caso de estar, estaría ella.

Se rió de sí mismo. Estaba tan cansado que tenía alucinaciones. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y durmió de nuevo.

Al despertar se fijó en el exterior. Esa calle le gustaba y no sabía porque, pero tenía que bajar y pasear por allí ahora mismo.

Bajó la ventanita y habló:

- Yue para, quiero pasear por aquí, es irremediable y pienso hacerlo.

Acostumbrado a los caprichos de su joven amo, Yue le contestó:

- De acuerdo señorito, te espero justo aquí, tienes media hora, si tardas un solo minuto más, me preocuparé y te buscaré con un megáfono si es necesario, ¿Entendiste Shaoran?

El único varón de los Li solo mostró su sonrisa completa y falsa con un asentimiento.

Yue era uno de los pocos criados que le caían bien.

Feliz de salirse con la suya, Shaoran bajó y caminó con paso despreocupado por las calles de Tomoeda.

Al llegar a una esquina tropezó con una chica. Esta dejo caer algo. Notó que era una mochila y la llevaba para cubrir sus pechos: estaba mojada y transparentaba, una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro y agarró la muñeca de ella en el segundo que iba a chocar contra el suelo.

Al verle la cara, su sonrisa desapareció y una sincera sorpresa le inundó.

La conocía.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de nada, ¡FELIZ AÑO! Ayer fue un verdadero desmadre de fin de año, a fin de cuentas solo se celebra una vez, no?<strong>

**Pasando al capítulo devo admitir que tuve un montón de dudas, en un principio este iva a ser el 4 no el 3 pero es que el 3 me parecía tan sumamente aburrido que por mucho que lo corregí no me gustó y lo eliminé. Pero lo importante es que Shaoran ya está en Tomoeda, Yuhuuu! Este cap se prolongaba un poquito más, pero decidí cortarlo aqui para dejarles con la intriga, juas juas juas.**

**Por favor déjenme conmentarios sobre si les gustó el encontronazo o no, vuestras opiniones son realmente importantes para mii.**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, de verdad lo agradezco :D**

**Bueno, no quiero sacarles mucho tiempo con mis tonterías así que me despido y una vez máas...**

**Feliz año y felices fiestas!**

**Lo que me recuerda que les dejé un regalo de navidadees! Gracias por su buena acojida :D**

**Ahora si, hasta la próximaa! :D**

**Besitos,**

**Psichomix**


	5. Absurda coincidencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen... ¡excepto Jiko y Hayao! Aunque no creo que le de mucho uso al pobre Jiko... lo de siempre, eso de que pertenecen a las genialísimas chicas de CLAMP.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Absurda coincidencia.<strong>

**Instituto Seijô**

Era una mañana demente, el cielo estaba parcialmente cubierto por unas oscuras nubes que amenazaban con soltar el agua que contenían en cualquier momento. El aire estaba húmedo; el rocío matutino acababa de hacerse presente en un día que presagiaba tormenta.

Tomoyo apoyó los codos sobre su pupitre y sobre sus manos en el mentón, donde se descubría un travieso hilo del enorme lazo rojo que le rodeaba la nuca y resaltaba en su cabeza.

Suspiró amargamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que no sería un día agradable tampoco para ella.

Le dolía la cabeza como nunca y sentía nauseas, probablemente por el ajetreado día de ayer en la piscina. Todavía no sabía cómo había aparecido aquella botella frente a ellos. Ella no solía hacer esas cosas.

No, _Sakura no hacía esas cosas._ Se recriminó por poner en juego la frágil salud de su mejor amiga.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, se arrepentía. Cierto que lo habían pasado genial, pero… fue un error. Absoluto. Brutal. Imperdonable.

Si le pasaba algo a su Sakura, si realmente le pasaba algo…

No quería ni pensarlo.

Ladeó la cabeza, observando que una vez más había llegado demasiado pronto a la escuela. Tan solo veía a un sabiondo allí, que venía tan temprano como ella solo para repasar la lección. La de ojos color amatista jamás llegó a comprender por qué no estudiaba en su casa en lugar de en clase.

La puerta del aula se abrió. Meneó el lazo y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Ya le había visto en otras ocasiones, pero en esta en particular le pareció una señal.

-Buenos días. – Murmuró el recién llegado.

La estaba mirando fijamente por lo que le brindó una sonrisa amable a modo de saludo. Él no la correspondió, se limitó a ir a su pupitre, depositar la mochila en el suelo y extraer de ella los libros de la primera clase del martes, historia.

Todavía con los ojos clavados en la nuca de él, Tomoyo escucho el estruendo de una silla al rascar el suelo. Se volvió automáticamente hacia el lugar de nacimiento del ruido. El empollón.

Ella también se levantó, decidida a adelantarse a escribir la fecha en la pizarra. Cuanta fue su sorpresa cuando el aplicado muchacho salió por la puerta. Quiso estrujar sus huesos lentamente contra la pared por dejarle sola con _él._

Decidió aminorar el paso, no tenía que competir por llegar antes, ya no.

Caminó por la segunda fila rozándole desinteresadamente. El chico emitió un suspiro por el contacto. Varias veces había afirmado sentir electricidad correr cuando se tocaban. Ella sentía lo mismo que si tocara a su amigo Takashi. N_ada._

-Tomoyo… - susurró él. Ella decidió, como siempre, ignorarlo.

Alcanzó la pizarra y paseó la mirada por esta, maldiciendo porque el madrugador había escrito la fecha. Se volteó resignada a su pupitre, para encontrarse con que él estaba frente a ella, con sus manos apoyadas firmemente el en encerado, aprisionándola.

Alzó los ojos para mirarle a la cara, con una pizca de esperanza que Tomoyo reconoció como necesidad.

Su cara se aproximó vertiginosamente a la joven Daidôji, a quien le parecía físicamente imposible que estuvieran a tan poca distancia y ni se tocaran.

El chico acercó la nariz a su oscuro cabello, aspirando el aroma que emitía, y exhalándolo con un suspiro de placer. Retrocedió para mirarla a los ojos. Cuando vio que estos no le observaban, se aproximó aun más a Tomoyo, rozándose al fin. Él sintió la electricidad. Ella, _nada_.

Le alzó una pierna para enroscarla en su cadera, ella se recostó contra el encerado para no perder el equilibrio. Eso no le gustaba, nunca le gustaba.

Reprimió un gemido de repugnancia al ver la lasciva mirada en el muchacho.

Finalmente, pasó su mano libre por la cintura de ella, cerró los ojos y la besó con deseo.

Ella, que había esperado poco ansiosa su beso, cerró sus ojos e imaginó.

Imaginó que no era con él con quien se estaba besando, imaginó a un joven algo más bajito y de profundos ojos azules. Y con ese sueño en mente, correspondió con ansias, besando a alguien que no era quien estaba en frente de ella, besando lo prohibido, recorriendo con su lengua los dientes amargos de alguien a quien no amaba.

Llevó sus manos a la nuca de él y se colgó de su cuello. Se rozaron, provocando un brusco encontronazo de sus lenguas.

Entonces él percibió que la puerta se abría. Supuso que era el estudioso que regresaba y poco le importó.

El nuevo recién entrado fue a su pupitre dejando caer la mochila en el suelo y observó divertido y con una pizca de rencor el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a él. Se sentía irritado, ¿no podían ir al servicio? Allí tendrían intimidad y no tendría que pasar por esto. Se le escapó una horrible risa entre dientes.

Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo abrió los ojos y vio, un asiento por detrás del suyo, al chico que ella besaba, sentado y contemplando la escena con una sonrisa que prometía venganza. No entendió nada.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que a quien besaba era no otro que Hayao, le propinó un empujón y corrió lejos de él, asqueada. Habría sido mejor no abrir los ojos, seguir imaginando.

Él la miró interrogante. Avergonzado, dio media vuelta y salió del aula.

Ella se quedó allí, estática, observando como él, _precisamente él_, la observaba.

-Buenos días, Eriol. – Quiso sonar segura de si misma, plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero salió en su lugar una vocecilla alegre, cantarina e insegura. Diablos, tenía que aprender a disimular.

-Ooh, sí. Muy buenos, mi querida Tomoyo. – Respondió él con un tono oscuro en su voz, todavía sin abandonar la sonrisa vengativa y una mirada abatida.

La chica Daidôji se sobresaltó al ver que la trataba con semejante confianza. Eran amigos -¡claro que lo eran!- pero no tanto como para... ya estaba divagando de nuevo, debería de haber aprendido que se trataba de Eriol. Repentinamente la puerta era algo realmente interesante.

Caminó hacia su mesa y se sentó pesadamente, con presión en el cuerpo.

-Y dime, ¿quién era _ese_? – su tono de voz era despectivo y la de cabellos azabache decidió ignorar el sufrimiento que le produjo.

Eriol percibió la tensión en los músculos de Tomoyo y se incorporó en su asiento, maquinando.

_-Ese_ era Hayao, y lo sabes de sobra porque está en nuestra clase. – Pronunció ella con un tono indiferente, jugueteando con el lápiz sabiendo de sobra que él no se refería a eso.

Fingió subrayar unos párrafos de su libro de historia. A los pocos segundos, sintió una brisa recorriéndole el cuello.

-Me refiero a que significa _él_ para _ti_. – De nuevo, sopló silenciosamente en la piel de su cuello.

-Eso, _querido Eriol_, no es asunto tuyo.

El joven Hiragizawa apretó los puños, cabreado por su indiferencia. Le molestaba lo que se había encontrado nada más ingresar en la clase. Al notar que la charla se había acabado, sacó un tema.

-Te noto tensa Tommy, ¿es que no quieres contármelo?.

Se heló en su sitio al oír el mote que solo él pronunciaba. Le encantaba que la llamara así, le daba confianza a su relación, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. – Respondió simplemente ella.

Notó las manos de Eriol sobre sus hombros, masajeando con maestría. El contacto de sus manos frescas le provocó escalofríos. Él noto un estremecimiento, nunca supo si era suyo o de la chica.

-Realmente me gustaría saber que significa… - se cortó Eriol, peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Sus músculos se destensaron y al hacerlo Eriol soltó una risita, confirmando que ella sí estaba tensa. Bufó. Las manos de Eriol descendieron todo lo que la silla le permitió, haciendo ahora formas incomprensibles en su espalda. Intentó reprimir un suspiro, pero su vello erizado la delataba. Él solo sonrió con ternura, elogiando silenciosamente la mentira en la que Tomoyo se sumergía más y más.

Se iba a dejar vencer por Eriol y eso destruiría el muro que tanto le había costado crear, cuando un milagro divino -la puerta – apareció transformado en un joven de nombre desconocido que los pilló con los ojos cerrados y las manos de él en su espalda, entro una niña, que los encontró sentados normalmente, acomodándose, entró Hayao, que encontró a una Tomoyo levemente incómoda observando el libro y a Eriol mirando por la ventana con aire ausente.

Luego de aquello no fue consciente del tiempo que transcurría, ni de los innumerables alumnos que entraron en su clase. Algunos la saludaban, pero ella no los oía. Estaba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Si no fuera por sus compañeros, habría dejado que Eriol la manipulara, y eso, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía ser. La utilizaría y a los dos días la tiraría como una cámara desechable. Se prometió a si misma que reforzaría la barrera; no volvería a permitir tenerle tan cerca. No.

Oyó el timbre y despertó de su ensoñación. Miró a su izquierda. Maldita sea, Sakura todavía no llegaba y ella se había olvidado de su revisión diaria. Sería su culpa si algo estuviera fuera de lugar. Se la imaginó entrando en clase con la falda dentro de las bragas, o la camisa sin abotonar, o con la chaqueta en la cabeza o…

Sakura entró por la puerta y ella soltó un suspiro de sincero alivio al comprobar que todo el ella estaba en orden, salvo un cordón desatado. _Oh, no_, olvidó por un segundo que un cordón desatado para Sakura sería letal.

-Buenos días. – dijo, y se arrastró pesadamente por la clase.

Ese día había llegado ridículamente tarde – para variar - , esperando que su hermano la despertara con el desayuno listo, pero su hermano no estaba en casa y ella realmente no agudizó el oído hasta que sonó la alarma de emergencia, la que tenía programada diez minutos después por si se quedaba dormida. Y con la que _casi _siempre se despertaba.

Con la práctica no se retrasó demasiado, pero le escaseó el tiempo para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo. Cogió lo que le pareció suficiente para comprar algo en la cafetería y corrió calle adelante. Yukito ya no la esperaba - como debía de ser - él iba a la universidad para algún día llegar a ser astrólogo, no se podía permitir llegar tarde por culpa de una Sakura adormecida. Pero igualmente se apenó, habían planeado el día anterior ir a retomar la cita perdida, pero si no se reunían tendría que llamarlo. Jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener una cita (pero una de verdad) con el joven Tsukishiro.

Ya casi había llegado a su mesa cuando tropezó con un cordón que iba a la deriva, si no fuera porque una figura femenina la sujetó en el momento justo se habría hecho un moratón muy feo en la frente. Dichosos pupitres, ¿Quién les mandaba estar tan cerca de ella cuando tropezaba? Evidentemente, alguien quería que se matara.

Alzó la vista para ver el extravagante cabello de Tomoyo esa mañana. Su mejor amiga le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de soltar a toda prisa:

-¡Sakurita! Siento no haberte esperado, me ha pasado algo fuertísimo, luego te tengo que contar. Por cierto, ten más cuidado.

La obligó a sentarse en su silla y mientras reía se arrodilló frente a sus ojos esmeraldas. Al principio Sakura pensó que iba a seguir reprochándola en otra postura porque estaba agotada, y entonces captó que la joven con un estrafalario lazo rojo solo planeaba atarle los cordones con un doble nudo especial Tomoyo. Cuando finalizó se sentó finalmente en su silla correspondiente y ambas se sonrieron, felices de tenerse la una a la otra.

-Silencio, saluden y siéntense. – El profesor Jiko acababa de honrarles con su presencia y no llegaba especialmente temprano.

-Buenos días, señor Jiko. – Dijo al unísono la clase, con un monótono tono aburrido mientras un avión revoloteaba el aula y se escuchaban alguna que otra risilla de fondo.

-Buenos días. – Contestó cortante.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los alumnos, quienes la miraron con recelo.

Nadie llegaba tan tarde a excepción de Sakura, y ella recién traspasara el umbral, por eso lo más lógico era creer que el director finalmente los había pillado.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba... que molesto – masculló el señor Jiko cuando creyó que nadie lo oía. - Todos sabemos que estamos a mitad del semestre, pero aún a estas alturas, tenemos un nuevo compañero.

Hizo una pausa para que los lentos de sus alumnos lo asimilaran, antes de alzar la voz y decirle a la puerta:

-Pase.

Esta se abrió, quejándose en las bisagras, y tras ella apareció un objeto de exhalación por parte de la sección femenina.

El chico en cuestión tenía los ojos de un frío color ámbar, cubiertos parcialmente por un cabello color chocolate que se disputaba por alguna razón con todos los mechones ahí arriba. No era muy alto, pero estaba bien desarrollado, caray si lo estaba.

Levantó tres dedos de la mano con la que sujetaba la chaqueta del uniforme, a modo de saludo.

Un momento, ¿ese chico no era…

Tomoyo observaba a Sakura y esta, a punto de caer dormida, al nuevo alumno, quien a su vez no apartaba la mirada de Meiling que daba botes en la silla, por lo que era deducible que su nuevo compañero era el tan nombrado 'Primo Shao', alargando la 'i'.

-Niños – a pesar del invitado, todos gruñeron por el mote –. Os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero, Li Shaoran.

Le resbaló el codo, y el sonido seco de su cabeza al chocar contra la mesa resonó en toda la clase. Bueno, si llegara temprano era porque había madrugado; no era de extrañar que Sakura se quedara dormida en medio de clase.

Mientras, el susodicho Li hacía un rápido sondeo a sus futuros compañeros.

Cuatro individuos llamaron especialmente su atención, pues estos no seguían la monotonía del resto

Su prima. Botando de alegría. Apartó la vista. Meiling Li no hacía más que avergonzarle.

Vio a una muchacha al fondo de la clase con un enorme lazo rojo que llamaba un montón la atención. Sus ojos, de un extraño color que oscilaba entre el violeta y azul, denotaban alegría. Como el resto, le observaba. Pero resultó ser la única en regalarle una sonrisa de bienvenida. Le cayó bien instantáneamente.

Distinguió – también en el fondo de la clase - a un chico que, tras unas gafas, le observaba con una mueca de consternación, como si supiera exactamente qué destino trágico le esperaba a Shaoran. Anotó mentalmente preguntarle después.

Y de nuevo al fondo de la clase – seguramente solo miraba como un poseído hacia esa zona, y no era la idea de su cerebro, que sugería que le llamaban la atención - una chica de cabellos castaños dormía o_ descansaba la vista_. En fin, que pasaba de él. Le hacía el vacío. NO le prestaba atención, ni a él, ni a su físico, ni a su encanto, ni a su magistral entrada previamente programada… ¡Dormía mientras Li Shaoran en persona cruzaba el umbral de su clase!

Simplemente impermisible, él mismo se encargaría de que no olvidase tamaño error.

Apenas fue consciente de que el maestro le daba un discurso sobre la autoridad hacia su persona y blah, blah, blah. Solo escuchaba la acompasada respiración de la perezosa y sus dientes al rechinar de rabia.

-Siéntese tras la señorita Kinomoto. – Pronunció el apellido algo fuerte de más y todos entendieron por qué.

Al notar que ese dato le importaba volvió en sí. Siguió la mano del maestro hasta el huesudo dedo, que apuntaba a la chica que _descansaba la vista_. Precisamente ella. Así que Kinomoto…

Suspiró.

Al pasar al lado de 'la señorita Kinomoto' la empujó intencionadamente, lo que la hizo reaccionar. Shaoran solo esbozo una media sonrisa; había logrado su propósito y ahora ella sabía que existía.

Sakura por su parte pegó un brinco al ser descubierta y se juró atender al profesor en todo lo que quedara de clase.

Pero era demasiado tarde, tan brusco movimiento llamó la atención del señor Jiko, quien esa vez no se la perdonaría y le impondría un castigo del que se acordaría toda su vida, dando paso al odio súbito hacia el despampanante chico nuevo.

Este por su parte se sentó en su nuevo pupitre, desconcertado. No apartó los ojos de la nuca de ella en ninguna de las clases previas al descanso, previniéndola silenciosamente que no se volviera a quedar dormida en su presencia.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirar tal Li de reojo. Su séptimo sentido le advirtió que escondía un secreto, uno de los gordos. Pero por muy inusual que fuera, quizás era solo cosa suya y de su supuesto séptimo sentido.

Aún así, le frustraba sobremanera que no dejara de mirar a su mejor amiga como si fuera la mosca que se iba a pegar en la telaraña Li de un momento a otro.

Mientras jugueteaba con su lazo escarlata no le cabía duda alguna, por la determinación en los ojos del chico, que conseguiría lo que buscaba, fuera lo que fuese.

La joven Daidôji frunció el ceño y apretó los labios dando por terminada su inquisición con un nuevo veredicto: ahí se cocía algo.

Eriol fue consciente de la insistente mirada de Tomoyo.

No era suficiente encontrársela esa mañana besuqueándose con otro, ahora aún por encima ella no dejaba de observar al nuevo de refilón.

Se cabreó aún más, si eso era posible.

Con el tiempo llegara a una conclusión: Él le era indiferente.

Tenía ojos para todos menos para un nombre que empezaba por H y acababa por Iragizawa, a ver ¿Quién era ese Hayao? Nadie, por supuesto, y en cambio había conseguido lo que él jamás conseguiría: un beso de Tomoyo.

Y ahora venía ese, un forastero que no conocía de nada y aún así ella lo miraba sin descanso. ¿O quizás ya estaría saliendo con él al mismo tiempo que con Hayao? Gruñó entre dientes. Pensó que caería a sus pies esa mañana, cuando había bajado su muro, mas ella no se dio ni la vuelta. Pero su instinto le decía que un par de minutos más y la tenía en el bote.

Claro que su instinto no era una vía muy fiable.

Le empezaba a cabrear saber que Tomoyo era la única, la única que no le hacía ni caso. Con las demás, un roce provocativo o una mirada insinuante bastaba para que suspiraran y cayeran rendidas a él. Lo había probado miles de veces con Tomoyo, pero la única reacción relativamente _normal_ la había tenido esa mañana. Haría algo para solucionar eso, atajó, con una amarga sonrisa rondando su rostro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ese día, las clases pasaron increíblemente rápido. Del mismo modo el tiempo se fue sucediendo.

Para Li no había supuesto un problema entrar en el club de futbol y ser algo así como el mejor jugador del equipo. Desde eso, Eriol y Li eran dos terribles lapas inseparables.

El susodicho Shaoran Li, resultó ser una persona de lo más sociable con todo el mundo…

Momento.

Con todo el mundo, menos con Sakura.

Nadie sabía el por qué pero desde el primer día ambos no hacían más que discutir, provocando una gran rivalidad entre ellos en cualquier situación.

Si tanto Li como Kinomoto compraban una botella de agua, la competición consistía en ver quien resistía más sin beber en todo el día ¿y cómo asegurarse de que tu rival no hacía trampas? Siguiéndole a todas partes, y si entraba en el baño, pues mandabas a Tomoyo o Eriol para vigilarle.

Estos últimos siempre acababan siendo los intermediarios, probablemente por ser amigos tan valiosos para ambos castaños, mas entre ellos dos, la chica ignoraba deliberadamente a Hiragizawa

Tampoco tuvo ningún problema para que la gran mayoría de las jovencitas que no babeaban por Eriol fueran leales fans suyas, y algunas que sí estaban ante los pies de su enemigo-amigo, cambiaron su objetivo hacia él.

¡Menos mal que a ella aún le quedaba algo de cerebro y pertenecía a esa minoría que no estaba ni por uno ni por otro!

Sakura no se enteraba de por qué le caía mal al tonto de Li, si no le había hecho nada desde aquella primera vez que se vieron en clase…

Un súbito dolor de cabeza la llenó por completo y giró lentamente en el sofá, con sumo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Lo que sí sabía, y con seguridad, era que a ella le caía horriblemente fatal por el castigo que le impuso el señor Jiko a causa de la intervención del castaño engreído.

Bostezo de por medio, se dijo que era hora de desconectar el cerebro y ponerse a dormir si mañana le apetecía ser persona.

Pero al observar a Tom, pensó en su historia, para nada parecida a la actual con el nuevo.

Ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga, hasta llegar a este punto de dependencia. No era de extrañar, la verdad, llevaban juntas desde siempre. Había sido conocerse al pelear por un peluche en la guardería… ¡pero que se peleara con Tomoyo nada más conocerse era otra cosa! Porque eso dio paso a tiempos de disputas por los mismos muñecos y por consiguiente su acercamiento… ¡pero hablábamos de Tomoyo! Con ella había sido: ¡puf! mejores amigas al instante. Además, contaban con la ventaja de que Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, era la prima de Nadeshiko y se llevaban tan bien que siempre estaban juntas y como sus hijas eran demasiado jóvenes las llevaban a todos lados con ellas.

Por eso andaban siempre juntas… y el sueño la estaba matando.

Se acurrucó mejor en el sofá, con una cautela increíble para no despertar la figura aparentemente dormida a su lado.

Después de una tarde de compras y una cena en un restaurante de comida rápida, Sakura y Tomoyo habían caído rendidas en el amplio sofá, cada una a un lado. Tomoyo ya hacía un rato que se había dormido, o eso o era muy buena actriz.

Había sido una suerte que ese fin de semana Sonomi hubiera tenido que irse por asuntos de negocio, como hacía muy a menudo, y las hubiera dejado solas a ellas, disfrutando de un capricho que hacía semanas que no se hacía realidad…

Nuevamente bostezó y harta de pensar, dejó que Morfeo la envolviera en sus brazos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una jadeante Tomoyo se despertó sintiéndose Zombi.

Miró lentamente a su entorno para distraerse, y lo que vio la desconcertó de verdad. ¿Qué hacía en el salón? ¿De quién eran esos pies que estaban tan cerca de su cara? ¿Por qué el insistente dolor de cabeza?

Rápidamente su cerebro analizó la situación, recordando a retazos que estaba en el sofá dormida con Sakura.

Y eso explicaba su dolor; estaba durmiendo en el diván.

Suspiró aburrida, una vez más, el sueño y ella ni se hablaban.

Observó con envidia a Sakura, que dormía plácidamente sin enterarse de su desvelo. Aunque no iba a ser ella la que la despertara.

Se incorporó con cuidado y acarició el cabello de su amiga. Se veía tan calmada y tranquila cuando dormía…

Dio un sonoro suspiro, provocando una protesta por parte de la de cabello castaño, que se rebulló un poco y volvió a dormir tan apaciblemente como antes.

Casi se le escapa una risita, Sakura era tan mona… no le extrañaba que varios chicos la miraran de _aquella_ forma. A causa de su carácter torpe, despistado e infantil, a la joven Kinomoto le era imposible darse cuenta de lo obvio de su belleza interior y exterior.

Se tumbó otra vez, pensando en el nuevo alumno. Era el único que la odiaba desde...

Y eso la llevaba automáticamente a Eriol, quien desde que el de ojos ámbares había aparecido, se había monopolizado a ella de una manera más especial, más… cariñosa.

Aún así, pasó a otra chica, y a otra, y a otra, y a aquella otra, si eso se puede considerar salir.

No es que Eriol no le gustara, entiéndase, pero era muy bipolar, lo que hacía que nunca se le pasase por la cabecita salir con él.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto…

¡Pero mientras él siguiera en su burbuja de ignorancia siendo un mujeriego, ella seguiría rechazándolo!

Cerró los ojos, en una última tentativa de dormir. Sabía de sobra que no lo conseguiría, así que pensó en cantar interiormente la letra de una de sus canciones favoritas.

Más o menos en quinto de primaria la había recitado en el coro, y sabía que algo muy importante había sucedido con esa canción. En la azotea del colegio Seijô, con Sakura. Lamentablemente, no recordaba nada que pudiera servir de argumento a su ensoñación…

Y así, entre notas y notas, con Eriol al piano y aún sin finalizar la canción se dejó vencer por el sueño, que le llegó sospechosamente rápido.

Como si alguien no quisiera que recordara cierto hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Buff, creo que yo también debería irme a dormir...<strong>


	6. ¡Lladró es demasiado perfeccionista!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero eso no es nada nuevo! Creceré tanto como las CLAMP y seré mundialmente reconociada, pero por ahora, estes personajes le perteecen a ellas...

Ah! Las oraciones en _cursiva _son comentarios de la mente de Shaoran...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: ¡Lladró es demasiado perfeccionista!<strong>

- Lo hacemos en la biblioteca, ¿vale?

_¿Ehhhmm? ¿De qué habla esta gritona?_

Pestañeo. Una figura borrosa tenía los codos apoyados en la superficie dura en la que dormía hace tan solo unos segundos.

-Shaoran Li, ¡¿me estás escuchando?

_Mueve la cabeza, demuestra tu poder de convicción._

Él lo intentó, pero no obtuvo el efecto deseado, ya que al instante la chica replicó:

-Estúpido dormilón asqueroso… ¡No entiendo cómo apruebas!

Shaoran sonrió en medio de un bostezo. Esa pregunta sí se la sabía.

- Es por mi onda de encanto natural, que llega al corazón a todos…

- Creído asqueroso. – Masculló la muchacha entre dientes. Un nuevo pestañeo y se delinea un poco más su perfil.

_¿Por qué no para de llamarnos asquerosos? Shaoran, ¡haz algo, despierta, reacciona!_

-…incluso al tuyo.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente e intentó ocultarlo mirando por la ventana.

_¡Bien, campeón, lo has conseguido! _

- Oh, me has pillado, – replicó ella con excesivo dramatismo – ¡llevo loca por ti desde que entraste por esa puerta por la que deberíamos haber salido hace un rato si no fuera porque cierta persona se quedó dormida!

A medida que hablaba, la gritona demostraba el por qué de su nombre.

- Hugh, refréscame la memoria. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer en la biblioteca que exige salir por esa puerta?

Murmuró sin apenas despegar los labios, al tiempo en que recogía sus cosas con una lentitud exasperante.

_Bueno, veo que ya no me necesitas. Apáñatelas tú solito con Sakura, ¡nos vemos!_

Al último pestañeo explotó su burbuja, cayendo a la realidad con un golpe seco. La gritona no era otra que Kinomoto... quien movía sus labios contestando, seguramente, su pregunta anterior.

-…así que por eso tenemos que hacer el trabajo de castellano en la biblioteca. – Sakura suspiró, sabiendo que no había sido atendida. – ¿Podrías, por una vez en tu vida, escuchar? O mostrar interés, como mínimo.

Una vez que tenía su mochila cerrada, se levantó con pereza, estirando sus músculos contraídos por la siesta en una cama tan incómoda.

_Es que no es una cama, ¡genio!_

- ¡Cállate ya! – replicó a su conciencia. Lo malo es que Sakura se dio por aludida y no tardó en saltar.

- ¡Te juro que me estresas! Que si trabajo esto, que si no podemos hacerlo en mi casa, que si hoy me duele esto, que si hoy quedé con ese… Li, es nuestro último día para acabar el trabajo, ¡céntrate!

Echaron a caminar en dirección en la puerta.

- Fue a hablar, la que n…

- No te atrevas a replicarme, ¡holgazán asqueroso!

_¿De nuevo ese nombre? ¿Pero esta quien se cree…?_

Algunos de los pocos estudiantes que todavía quedaban por los pasillos observaban entretenidos; no era raro verlos discutir siempre por nimiedades.

- ¡Deja de llamarme asqueroso, enana!

La joven lo interceptó con los brazos abiertos y un ceño más que fruncido.

Suspiró, seguramente para relajarse y decir tranquilamente su siguiente sarta de palabras.

- Te desafío.

Shaoran cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en una pierna, tranquilizando su expresión ya para nada adormecida, y finalmente torció sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Eso le gustaba, y con ella más, ya que la chica nunca se rendía.

Al oír esas palabras un corrillo de alumnos rezagados les prestó total atención. ¡Que ahorcaran al que dijera que aquello no era divertido!

-¿Qué quieres perder esta vez, Kinomoto? – preguntó él con arrogancia. Los compañeros murmuraban excitados por el duelo.

Sakura entornó los ojos y se acercó a su oído para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

-¿Conoces al Mago Clow?

¡Él era de otro país, no de otra época!

- ¡Pues claro!, ¿Quién no? – Habló, a lo que Sakura le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

- Chhhhsst. Calla. – Miró alrededor y lo encaminó hasta llegar a un lugar donde nadie escuchara. – Tengo entradas para ir a verlo este fin de semana, si en el trabajo sacamos la mejor nota de toda la clase, una es tuya.

Shaoran quedó mudo de la impresión. Hasta ahí llegaba su autocontrol.

- ¿Y si no lo conseguimos? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Si por el contrario una pareja, cualquiera, me da igual quién, saca una mísera décima más que nosotros, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga cuando quiera. – El castaño abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella se adelantó. - Descontando desnudos, avergonzamientos en público, cosas tipo _yasabesqué_… - se encogió de hombros; parecía aún más pequeña de esa forma. - Clow lo vale.

Lo justificó como si fuera la explicación a todo. Y valla si tenía razón.

La muchacha no dejaba de observarle, tenía que decidirse ya. Pero algo no cuadraba…

- ¿Estás sacrificando una valiosísima entrada, que a saber cuántos millones te costó, por aprobar un trabajo?

Sakura volvió a caminar y al adolescente le costó un rato alcanzarla. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca, ella le dijo:

- No te pases, no son tan caras… además, tengo mis contactos. – Dicho esto último le tendió una mano. Siempre sellaban el trato con la izquierda. - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te atreves?

Le estrechó la palma con seguridad al tiempo en que la veía sonreír para después entrar en el aula.

Shaoran sabía que no podía perder, la idea era impensable, daría su mejor esfuerzo – que no era poco – y sacaría un diez para Sakura. Para el famosísimo mago Clow.

Casi lloró de alegría cuando su mente le dijo:

_¡It's free! (¡Es gratis!)_

* * *

><p>Lo escuchaba regodearse mediante silbidos de su victoria. Él juraba que no hiciera trampas diciendo cosas del tipo: "¿Cómo quieres que amañe eso?" y entonces ella se quedaba con la boca abierta sin emitir ningún sonido humano.<p>

Esto era impensable, ¿quién había comenzado con esa estúpida apuesta? Ah, cierto; ELLA.

¡Pero es que nunca contempló la posibilidad de perder!, Tomoyo, su último recurso, había hecho el trabajo con nosequién que resultó ser de lo más negado para la materia, ¡y pese a los esfuerzos de Tomoyo solamente sacaron un 9'5! Se sentía traicionada. Tomoyo. Su Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo siempre saca dieces! – gritó furiosa, a lo que el individuo que caminaba a su lado con las manos en la nuca rió.

No sabía si era por el cabreo, por las competiciones o peleas que siempre tenían entre ellos, o simplemente era que nunca lo hubiera escuchado reír, pero le pareció el sonido más mágico y cautivador jamás creado por Dios. Madre mía, eso no era una risa natural, ¡esa sonrisa era un pecado!, seguro que era una creación de Lladró, y eso explicaba porque era impensable que el todopoderoso inventor de la tierra originara la risa de Shaoran Li.

No supo cuánto duró exactamente esa carcajada, pero para ella ya era eterna, pues la había guardado en los pliegues más profundos de su corazón.

-Estúpido Li asqueroso… - masculló para el suelo, el único testigo de su sonrojo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Otra vez protestando? – Se burló el susodicho. – Ya te dije mil y trece veces que no lo amañé, si Bosa-sensei quiso ponernos un diez o no, ya no es asunto mío.

-Pero… pero… ¡Un diez! No, estoy soñando, o mejor dicho, teniendo un pesadilla.

-Lo siento mucho Kinomoto, pero esto es la vida real, y en la vida real, Shaoran siempre gana. – Festejó haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Claro que aquello no tenía nada que ver con la... _sonrisa_ anterior.

-Eres un…

-¿Sex symbol? – sugirió Shaoran mirándola de reojo.

Ella estaba completamente sorprendida, y no era una reacción demasiado normal, contando que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus comentarios vanidosos.

-¡Entonces eras tú! – La chica se paró para señalarle con su dedo índice lo más acusadoramente posible. – ¡Eras tú el chico que salió hace unos meses en aquella revista!

Shaoran contuvo el aliento. ¿Ella lo sabía? Pero si apenas saliera en un par de periódicos, su familia se había encargado de eso, ¿cómo era posible que Kinomoto supiera que él…?

-¡Sakurita! ¡Li! – gritaron. Solo le dio tiempo a voltearse hacia la voz cuando una larga melena azabache se desplomó encima de su…compañera.

-Tomoyo. – Susurró ella. - ¿Lo has oído, lo has visto?

Shaoran estaba totalmente perdido, ¿de qué hablaban esas dos lapas insaciables?

-Sí, y es maravilloso.

- Pues yo no lo creo así, es más…

- ¡Mis chicas! – gritó la inconfundible voz de Eriol, quien se aproximaba hacia el grupillo. Al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo, repitió – Chicas, ¿de qué hablabais?

Y le pasó los brazos por los hombros a Tomoyo y Shaoran y echó a andar con la castaña delante, quien caminaba hacia atrás para poder verlos. Sakura al instante pilló el juego de Eriol y decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Estaba hablando con mi gran amiga del alma sobre nuestra increíble nota en la tarea de castellano, y de su gran victoria, y de este fin de semana, lo que nos lleva irremediablemente a la pregunta de: ¿Te pondrás falda o los pantalones holgados, Shaorana?

- Creo que la falda le sentaría bien. – Opinó Eriol en el momento en el que Li se deshizo de sus brazos.

- Si yo llevo esos pantalones, tú llevas un minivestido mostrando espalda.

Al instante la castaña se puso alerta.

-¿Quieres apost…?

Pero una pálida mano le impidió terminar con el desafío. Maldita Tomoyo y sus prevenciones.

-Vamos a pasarlo genial viendo al inimitable Clow, no hagáis que se convierta en una payasada por culpa de esas apuestas estúpidas vuestras, ¿quedó claro?

Eriol intentó volver a agarrar a la morena por los hombros, le fascinaba su contacto. Pero esta ya no se dejó volver a embelesar.

- Sí, Tom. Prometo no apostar nada con Li hasta después de la actuación de mi queridísimo mago.

-¡Te reto a que no aguantas sin apostar! – dijo Shaoran al tiempo en que le frotaba la cabeza con el puño.

- ¿Qué va a ser esta vez, incompetente asqueroso? – le desafió la pequeña de los Kinomoto librándose de su brazo frotador.

-¡Que dejes de llamarme asqueroso, enana sin solución! – Se enfadó él mientras paraba todos los puñetazos que Sakura le mandaba.

- Ya verás cuando me haga grande y te aplaste con el dedo gordo del pie izquierdo, ahí te lamentarás de todas las veces en las que me llamaste enana, _grandote._

- ¡Tú ya no creces más!, ¿o es que ni en esa clase prestabas atención?

Shaoran, en un intento desesperado por parar sus ataques – ya que la muchacha, no conformándose con los brazos, empezó a dar patadas – le bajó los brazos a la altura de las caderas, exponiéndose a una posición un poco comprometedora en la que sus cuerpos quedaban juntos de más.

-Ya está bien, no hagáis de esto un drama. – Los separó Eriol sin percatarse de sus rostros atónitos. – Ahora iremos cada uno a nuestra casa, dormimos toda la noche sin ningún tipo de interrupción… - ante ese comentario, Tomoyo carraspeó sin poder evitarlo. Él era el menos indicado para decir ese tipo de cosas. – Y mañana a las seis, paso a recogeros a vuestras casas, así que tenéis que estar listos desde… las cinco por lo menos.

- Tienes que acordarte de Cerberos… - le reprochó Sakura.

- Sí, cierto… Cerberos.

-¿Quién es…? – comenzó Shaoran confundido.

-Hasta mañana, entonces. - Murmuró Tomoyo al tiempo en que besaba la mejilla de Sakura, dejando esta roja. Tomoyo sonrió, podrida en cosas monas. – ¡Que adorable, Sakurita!

-Que no me… - pero era demasiado tarde, la joven ya había entrado en una de las tantas limusinas de los Daidôji. – Bueno, yo también me voy, chao Eriol.

Pero al volverse a verlo, el cuerpo de Eriol no estaba presente.

Sakura solo suspiró resignada, comenzando a caminar hacia su casa. Entonces reparó en Li.

-¿Tú no te marchas? – Pero él solo se encogió de hombros y ella suspiró de nuevo, dimitiendo. – Adiós, gruñón. – masculló y se fue dando pisotones en el asfalto.

-Sakura. – Gritó él.

Ella lo miró de reojo, desconfiando. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener su atención, Shaoran sonrió de nuevo.

Y la volvió a dejar sin aire, pensando en la increíble perfección de la creación de Lladró.

-Perdiste. – Rió malévolamente. Luego comentó con ironía - para variar.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y el por qué de su mote se hizo presente, pues gritó:

-¡Te odio, Li!

* * *

><p>N de la A: Vale, sé que la espera no vale la pena. Para nada. El capítulo es cortísimo y no dice nada muy relevante. ¡Pero es que tengo mis motivos!<p>

(Ya empieza la pesada esta con las escusas) Bueno, es que es época de exámenes y estudié como loquísima, luego.. ¡tenía escrito este capítulo, pero como lo escribí hace tiempo, no me gustaba! Y lo volví a empezar (hace poco, muy tarde, lo admito), y solo tiene en común con el anterior es que en ambos tienen que hacer un trabajo juntos. Luego me maravillé por las cosas tan geniales que hago en la incosciencia, porque lo de Clow me salió sin pensarlo y me di de cuenta de que elimina dos de mis ideas para la historia, ¡si es que amo a mi cabecita! jajajaja. Vale, además se murió una amiga de la familia, y aunque no la conocía mucho pues siempre es triste que alguien de la manada se valla...

Bueno, pasando al capítulo, creo que estos dos congenian bien, o eso intento, pero siempre prefiero saber vuestras opiniones! (es una indirecta para que me dejeis reviews, jijijiji) Es que me queda la impresión de que no son tan amigos como quiero que parezcan, pero bueno, si a vosotras os gusta, yo soy feliz! Y si me decís que os gusta y me dejais reviews (boooom, eso es una directa en toda regla), venga Psichomix a escribir como loca!

Por otro lado... tan tan tan!, ¿Qué es esa cosa sobre Shaoran (momento babas), que salió en los periódicos? ¿Que hizo el chico esta vez? Ja, ja, já! Yo lo sé :P

Me disculpo de nuevo quinientas trece veces por tardar, ¡si es que sé lo que se siente, que yo también leo fanfics! (aunque esto no lo lea ni dios, que con lo malo que es...)

Porfavor, pooooooooorfas, dejarme un comentario, que me hacen super feliz, ¡además os lo exijo como regalo de cumple! (Y aqui está otra vez con los regalos, la muy plasta!), que hoy hace x años que nací! Ohhh yeah, desde hace un mes que le como la cabeza a mis amigas con la cuenta atrás xD

Y bueno, pues hoy quería actualizar, porque yo mucho me quejo de que no actualizan, pero para hacerlo yo... ¡bufff!

Además (aqui viene esta con otra escusa más) mi portátil se murió definitivamente - minuto de silencio por el ordena de Psichomix - , y hoy aproveché para acabar el capi, que me regalaron uno nuevo! :'D

¡Prometo actualizar este mes, que este capi es corto y eso es lo mínimo que se me exige!

Porfas, reviews T.T

Pd: No bromeaba al principio, pienso viajar a Japón y ser de las mangakas más reconocidas, si eso ya os diré mi seudónimo cuando alguien me lea xD

Me dejo de lerias, que va a ser más larga esta nota que el capítulo en sí, ¡ahora sí!, besazos, ¡os adoro!

Sayonaraa!

Psichomix

Pd2: ¿Alguien me explica la nueva aplicación de ff, esa de las imágenes? Porfas, que si es lo que creo... Bueno, alguien, ayuda!


	7. Sé que estáis ahí

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las CLAMP. La historia es toda idea mía.

Aconsejo leer el final de este capítulo con la canción de **"Going Down"**, de** "The Pretty Reckless"**.

"_La conciencia/pensamiento/Pepito Grillo de Shaoran" _(Ojo al dato, solo es pensamiento de Shaoran si va entre comillas)

Sin más que decir... **¡Disfrutad con la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Sé que estáis ahí.<strong>

No podía ser. Eso no le podía estar pasando, no a ella. Era un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Pesadilla… nightmare…

Inevitablemente Matt Shadows comenzó a cantar para su cabeza esa canción que había escuchado en quién sabe dónde:

_You should have know, (Deberías haber conocido)_

_The price of evil, (El precio del mal)_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah (Y duele saber que perteneces a aqui, sí)_

_Oh it's your fuckin' nightmare. __(Oh es tu maldita pesadilla.)_

-Monstruo, ya está ¿no crees? – le gritaron.

Estaba haciendo un dúo con Matt y no solo en su interior, el peine cerca de la boca y su expresión de diva la delataban.

-Sí, lo siento. – Susurró con un ademán, restándole importancia y no molestándose en hacerse oír.

¡Ni siquiera le gustaba Avenged Sevenfold! Tiró el cepillo al suelo sin intención de recogerlo.

Pero es que llevaba horas intentando estar segura de que aquello era mentira, un mal sueño, pero su cerebro reaccionaba y le conducía a la terrible verdad.

-Eriol vendrá a buscarme en nada… - Eriol ya _debería_ de haberla venido a buscar.

No sabía cómo pero ya estaba vestida, con su ropa más _Clownática _en el bolso por si acaso y retocándose los últimos detalles frente al espejo.

Si es que al final lo había aceptado con semejante naturalidad que parecía que nunca se hubiera opuesto a que fuera verdad.

Pensándolo en voz alta, era ridículo que estuviera enojada por esa tontería, lo que realmente le fastidiaba era haber perdido una apuesta, sí, porque por el dinero de la entrada no era… y había sacado la mayor nota en el trabajo. Entonces ¿de qué se quejaba? Es cierto que siempre es molesto perder un juego pero eso no justificaba su cabreo.

Suspirando, se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama para no destrozar su magnífico peinado; a saber en qué momento se le daría a Eriol por aparecer por la puerta.

Pero toda ella era un manojo de nervios y para relajarse quiso llamar a Tomoyo.

Con un saltito se levantó y escabulló de su habitación hasta el piso inferior. Ya casi tenía el teléfono en la mano cuando olfateó el ambiente. Eso estaba rico, fuera lo que fuese. Muy rico. Y acababa de caer en la cuenta de que su hermano estaba en casa, por lo que probablemente estaría riquísimo.

Así que cambió su rumbo hacia el origen del manjar, oliendo el aire con la mayor cara de satisfacción.

Pero al llegar allí se le desencajó el rostro, obligándose inmediatamente a fingir una gran sonrisa y sobre todo, ignorancia. ¿Por qué nadie la avisaba cuando Yukito venía a casa? Así era normal que, pese a pasados acontecimientos que se negaba a recordar, su corazón bombeara cálidamente por el simple hecho de verle. ¡Aún menos mal que iba guapa para ver a Clow!, que si no… sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, soltando algunos mechones a su paso, lo que la hizo disgustarse.

Tôya fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia.

-Monstruo, ¿no era que te ibas? Déjanos solos, vete al karaoke o algo.- Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

¡Cuanto deseaba un hermano como el hombre sentado al lado del que realmente lo era! Aunque en ese caso cometería incesto y…

-Tôya, ¿cómo dices esas barbaridades? Anda Sakura, no le hagas ni caso y acompáñanos. – La aludida se sonrojó al ser Yukito quien la pillara pensando esas tonterías sobre él.

Desde que tenía memoria, a Yukito Tsukishiro siempre le había gustado comer. Pero eso que él hacía no podía ser denominado "comer" a secas. Eso era tragar sin saborear, comer por el simple hecho de saber que te gusta la comida, que te gusta como huele, que sabes de otras mil personas que eso está rico y aunque no lo esté lo comes de todas formas. Yukito tragaba. Esa era una buena definición. Tragaba pero no comía, quizá tuviera un estómago elástico como los de la tele y esa podría ser la posible causa de su excesiva delgadez a pesar de su glotonería.

-No, gracias Yukito, pero ya he cenado. – Respondió ella sin mirarle a los ojos, todavía avergonzada consigo misma.

Y a pesar de eso cogió un bollito de encima de la mesa y le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

El moreno iba a replicarle pero, al ver a Sakura salir corriendo por la puerta, le hizo caso omiso y se centró en su mejor amigo, quien tendría que marcharse pronto si quería llegar a tiempo a sabe Dios dónde.

-Sakura estaba muy guapa…- Comentó este entre pasteles.

-Humm… si tú lo dices… – Refunfuñó mientras estrujaba a un pobre dulce inocente. – De todas formas, mataré al que le ponga un solo dedo encima, Sakura aún es una adolescente y le afectan las cosas de ese modo exagerado en que les aflige a los de su edad.

Yukito paró de comer súbitamente- gesto que impresionó notablemente a su mejor amigo - para mirarle sorprendido.

-Tôya, ¿es que no lo ves? Ya no es una niña, estoy seguro de que ante una situación como esa sabrá defenderse.- Murmuró colocándose las gafas mientras se recostaba en el sillón, empachado.- ¡Guau, que bueno estaba eso, esta vez te superaste! – y comenzó a palpar su barriga con gusto.

El hijo mayor de los Kinomoto observó el plato con una mezcla que oscilaba entre el cabreo y la resignación, mientras interiormente pensaba en una forma de decirle _aquello_ al joven Tsukishiro antes de que se marchara con tanta prisa a _nosédonde _y fuera demasiado tarde para que supiera la verdad_._

Tragó el último bocado del dulce que le pertenecía legítimamente.

No le sería fácil.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Sakura ya daba la undécima vuelta a su habitación.<p>

-…no, Tomoyo, ¡te lo juro por lo que más quieras! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? ¡Puaj!

_-Pues yo creo que a él en el fondo sí le gustas… _

-Yo también creo en la posibilidad de que mi hermano madure un poco ¡y míralo! tan inútil como siempre… - bufó la castaña al mismo tiempo en que pateaba al aire.

_-Sabes que Tôya solo lo hace para provocarte, ¡y no te desvíes! Ya estabas a puntito de confes…_

Un oportuno timbrazo en la puerta fue la salvación a la tortura a la que estaba sometida Sakura, quien suspiró aliviada.

-Tom, llegó Eriol, ¡nos vemos ahora! – Y con una sonrisa triunfal colgó el auricular.

Tomoyo se quedó observando la pantalla del teléfono, pensativa.

-Eriol… - susurró como tantas otras noches antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

* * *

><p>Corrió escaleras abajo, y tras despedirse de los chicos y coger el bolso previamente preparado abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la hechizante sonrisa soñadora de Eriol.<p>

-Hola, Sakura. Estás muy guapa.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo pegar un respingo, meneando así otro mechón de su pelo que una brisa inesperada se encargara de soltarle. Con todo, el soplo pasajero hizo ondear levente el vestido de flores, por lo que recogió el mechón detrás de la oreja izquierda y se sujetó la tela hacia abajo, aunque no era posible que se le viera algo las medias grises.

Apoyado en el coche, Shaoran no pudo más que reír de puro gozo; había sido la mejor entrada que había visto jamás.

-Siempre tienes que destacar ¿eh, Kinomoto? – soltó otra risilla y se incorporó para dejarla pasar. Cuando caminó por su lado pudo notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se mofó por lo indefensa que se veía. – Que conste que esta noche no te puedes escaquear para ligar, tenemos un pacto.

Y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Al principio Sakura pensó que se trataba de una trampa, pero al ver que no vacilaba dio un paso hacia adelante, momento que aprovechó el castaño para colarse.

-Li, compórtate. Soy una señorita y por tanto ese sitio me corresponde. – Protestó con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Señorita? Yo no veo ninguna por aquí…

-Mira, justo ahí hay un espejo, puedes utilizarlo para encontrar… - se detuvo al darse cuenta de que con ese comentario le otorgaría el codiciado asiento al orgulloso de Li.

-¿No estaréis planeando sentaros delante, verdad? – Comentó Eriol nada más entrar en el puesto de conductor. Se frotó enérgicamente las manos y encendió el coche. – Venga, para atrás. Ahí se sienta Tomoyo.

Con ese comentario en mente, no pudieron hacer más que apretar los dientes y sentarse en la parte trasera sin rechistar, lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

* * *

><p>Tras una serie de silenciosos giros por Tomoeda, el joven Hirawizaga aparcó frente a una gran mansión blanca. Shaoran, sin ningún tipo de recato, abrió desmesuradamente la boca. Era casi tan grande como su casa en Hong Kong.<p>

Tomoyo les esperaba fuera, muerta de frío. Entró a toda prisa por la primera puerta que vio, buscando calor.

Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido malva ajustado desde el cuello hasta la cintura, que luego se abría en una falda tableada que descansaba suavemente sobre sus piernas, y el gorro… ¡Tomoyo desafiaba la leyes de la moda y no dejaba de ganarles una y otra vez!

-Sakurita, ¡estás preciosa! Me encanta ese estampado, ¿dónde lo compraste?

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú estás trece veces más encantadora que yo, ¡que envidia me das, Tom! – Casi gritó Sakura desde su posición tras Eriol. Aunque se inclinara tanto para hablar con su prima que casi llegaba al capó.

Eriol giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella y besó su mano con delicadeza.

-Tommy, eres la cosa más bonita que he visto jamás. Si ahora bajara la mismísima Venus y se plantara a tu lado, Paris no debería ser sometido a ningún tipo de soborno, pues no dudaría en que la más bella sin duda eres tú.

Tomoyo respiraba a duras penas. Condenado embaucador inglés.

Mientras, Sakura y Shaoran no sabían si reír o llorar. El muchacho le codeó las costillas y murmuró unas cuantas palabras. Acto seguido, ambos estaban agarrados de las manos sobreactuando como dos enamorados.

-¡Sakura, amada mía! Estás tan linda esta noche que las libélulas se arrodillan a tus pies, ¡al igual que mi corazón, que es todo tuyo!

Vale, era un hecho: Li no sabía nada de poesía. Pero mientras todavía tuvieran la atención de sus amigos había que seguir con la escena. Sakura se acercó más a él.

-Oh, Shaoran, ahora que sé a ciencia cierta que tu corazón me pertenece, prometo guardarlo en el contenedor… - El muchacho apretó sus manos. Lo estaba haciendo mal, ¡pero es que era tan divertido meterse con él! - …¡en el mismo cofre en el que Calipso guardaba el corazón de Davy Jones! La llave, en… ¡bajo un poderoso hechizo de protección! – apenas eran capaces de contener la risa mientras los de adelante los fulminaban con dos miradas letales. – ¡Y tu _encanto natural_ en esta noche helada hace que me derrita, pues mi amor por ti es tan fuerte que no puedo aguantar un segundo más para arrancarte la ropa!

Dicho eso, el muchacho la inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento y simularon que se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, con la mano de Sakura de por medio, obviamente.

Shaoran todavía no había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien como para "besarse como si no hubiera mañana", la sola idea en sí era ridícula.

Aunque Kinomoto era mona, y quizás…

"_¡Por Clow! Besar a Sakura,¿¡pero en qué diablos estás pensando?!Cuando exista alguien del tamaño de un diente lo harás, osea, ¡nunca! Tsk, pero que cosas estúpidas se te ocurren a veces…"_

Tenía que dejar de pensar burradas, y teniendo la oportunidad decidió molestarla. Para ello lamió la mano que se presionaba contra su boca. Ella, con la mueca de asco más grande que se haya visto jamás, quitó su extremidad rápidamente y empezó a sacudirla. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que eso no era efectivo le devolvió las babas a su dueño, restregándose contra su pantalón.

-Aj, Li, ¿a qué demonios ha venido eso? ¡Asqueroso!

-¿Quieres parar? ¡Y que no me llames asqueroso, minimoi! - Agarró su muñeca y la movió lejos de él.

Mas Eriol se vio decidido a interrumpir lo que seguro acabaría en reto.

-¡Parad! – cuando los dos le prestaron completa atención y comenzaron a recordar, tuvieron que morderse los labios para no reír. Él se subió las gafas para disimular su sonrojo. -Ja, ja, ja. Muy simpático, chicos. – Masculló retomando su marcha por las poco transitadas carreteras.

A esas alturas, Sakura y Shaoran no podían parar de desternillarse, sujetándose la barriga por miedo a que se les cayera de tanto vaivén.

Chocaron su mano izquierda en un pacto nunca dicho y se miraron a los ojos.

Entonces y solo entonces fue cuando la chica cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que se tuteaban. Tener "Shaoran" en sus labios le había producido un cosquilleo difícil de ignorar. Y ni hablar de lo genial que sonaba su nombre en boca de él, ¡que manía la de ese chico con los pecados!

_-Lladró, Lladró, déjate de juegos. – Canturreó una voz femenina muy por encima de ellos, rozando casi a la mismísima luna._

Además… también era la primera vez que estaban del mismo bando.

-¿Has visto? Eriol está rojo. –Bufó ella casi sin aire.

-¿Y Daidôji? Ella tampoco… va muy desencaminada. –

"_Respira. Haz una pausa. Inspira. Así, ¿lo ves? No es tan difícil."_

-Mirad, ahí esta Kero… - murmuró Tomoyo mirando por el cristal de la ventana cuando se detuvieron, todavía roja como un enanito de jardín.

Y cortaron su "CDPYP" o "choque de miradas profundo y penetrante" – invención reciente de Sakura- para echar un vistazo a su nuevo acompañante.

La castaña se desabrochó el cinturón, dispuesta a cederle el sitio a su mejor amigo. Kero, tras unas señas de Tomoyo, rodeó el coche para ocupar el ex sillón de Sakura y besar la mejilla de esta, incitando a Shaoran a fruncir el ceño y poniéndose alerta al instante. La verdad es que el sujeto en cuestión no era feo, pero tampoco una divinidad como lo era él.

"_¡Eh! Frena, frena, Brat Pitt."_

_-_Te ignoro. – Susurró a su cabeza de forma inaudible.

Se sumergió lentamente en un estado de burla con la sola idea de que ese… individuo pudiera ser el novio de Sakura. Ella no le había dicho nada. Tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo. Tampoco se lo había preguntado. Así qué, después de todo, sí había alguien con esa clase de gustos rarísimos, ¿eh?

"_Venga, ¡no me jodas! Hace tan solo un rato que pensabas en besarla."_

Eso provocó que el magnífico heredero de la familia Li se sonrojara y tuviera que apartar la mirada a la ventanilla para disimularlo.

El trayecto hacia el recinto donde se suponía estaba el dios de Sakura y Shaoran fue de lo más aburrido para el segundo, con solo su conciencia para darle la lata sobre la adolescencia, las hormonas y Sakura. ¿Por qué su mente la llamaba por su nombre propio?

Por su parte, ella se pasó todo el camino hablando con ese amiguito suyo, pasando olímpicamente de él y Tomoyo y Eriol no parecían con ganas de empezar una conversación, si no todo lo contrario. Estaban muy centrados en algo que solo ellos sabían –lo más probable es que se mandaran trasmisiones mentales- y no parecían escuchar a Shaoran, o si lo hacían eran muy buenos actores.

La cosa era que el "viaje" se estaba volviendo el más largo de su vida, y no quedaba ni a veinte minutos, pero cuando finalmente se acabó…

" _¡Gracias a todos los de allá arriba por su benevolente piedad!"_

Así que con ese pensamiento en mente, salió escopetado del coche, llevando el cinturón consigo.

-¡Li! No tengas tanta prisa, nos sobra tiempo. – Rio Daidôji delante de él al ver sus ansias.

"_Claro, tú te has estado mandando mensajes telepáticos con el pervertido y no has estado aburrida, pero si descubrieses lo vacío que está este aquí arriba…"_

-Yo creo que no. – Y finalmente, tras desenchufar esa extraña prisión, siempre teniendo en cuenta lo pésimo que era él para desabrochar cosas, salió al exterior, y jamás le había sentado tan bien ese frío invernal que caracterizaba Tomoeda.

-Li. - Cantó Sakura a sus espaldas. Tenía que ser ella, porque los demás ya iban muy adelantados, ni siquiera se molestaron en esperar a que recogiera su abrigo; Eriol se había limitado a darle las llaves del automóvil.

-¿Ya te cansaste de tu amiguito, Kinomoto? – ella frunció el ceñó al tiempo en Shaoran que volteaba a verla.

Siempre le pasaría lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Infinitamente. Por el resto de sus días. Se quedó sin respiración. Ese vestido era un delito, un atentado para su poca salud mental. Si Shaoran hubiera conocido a Lladró le echaría en cara el pecado que suponía Kinomoto con ese vestido, pero como no sabía de su existencia se lo reprochó al inglés, pasar con él tanto tiempo le estaba afectando seriamente a sus hormonas.

-Sa… ¿Saliste tarde, eh? - ¿Había estado a punto de tutearla? Maldita fuera su conciencia y malditas las medias y volantes. Ella lo miró raro, frunciendo el ceño y casi riendo. – En fin. ¿Qué?

Sakura ensanchó su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos coloreados de verde destilaron maldad.

-Te propongo algo.

¡Bien! Necesitaba distraerse, su aburrimiento le provocaba pensamientos impuros.

-¿Aún quieres más? ¿Es que no ves a dónde te ha llevado la última apuesta? Además, se lo prometiste a Tomoyo.

A la castaña pareció encendérsele una bombilla, seguro que ya ni recordaba aquello.

-Te reto a ver quién aguanta más sin decírselo, el premio es una reprimenda de Tomoyo delante del que pierda y _sin pantalones_. –Frunció el ceño y ella se frotó la sien. -Quiero decir que el que gane podrá ver como Tom riñe al que pierde, y el que pierde no llevaría pantalones, ¿lo entiendes?

"_Eso, ¿lo entiendes?"_

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado asintiendo, en eso salía él ganando, no iba a perder.

La muchacha se impresionó profundamente por las muecas, cada vez más parecidas a una sonrisa, que esbozaba el castaño últimamente.

-Hecho. - Y se estrecharon la mano izquierda.

Sakura no sabía ni por qué le proponía lo que tenía pensado. Quizá era venganza, sana e inofensiva.

-Te apuesto a que soy capaz de estar más tiempo sin mi chaqueta que tú sin una.

-¿Sólo eso? Prepárate para la noche más helada de tu vida, pequeñaja. – Dijo al tiempo en que volvían a juntar sus manos. De repente recordó algo. – Me gustó la idea de tenerte haciendo lo que me dé la gana durante tiempo indefinido, pero como esa vez apostábamos por Clow, lo reduzco a una semana, lo mismo para los dos, ¿qué me dices?

-Trato, troll. – Sonrió apretando más su mano.

-¿Troll? – Casi,_ casi_, rio él.

-Troll. – Asintió ella.

Tras eso, Shaoran dejó su abrigo en el coche puesto que ya no lo iba a necesitar. Pero Sakura se llevó el suyo consigo, lo que le hizo al chico sospechar.

"¡Que frío pasarás está noche, Li!", pensó Sakura triunfante.

Y echaron a correr -compitiendo de nuevo, seguramente- hacia sus amigos, quienes los esperaban en la puerta junto a Yue.

Un momento.

¿¡Yue!?

-Pero qué… Yue, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? – Cuestionó Shaoran señalándole con un dedo acusador. Aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrado a las misteriosas desapariciones del hombre, todavía no se adaptaba a las apariciones en el sitio más inesperado.

-Son cosas secretas de mayores. – El nombrado se molestó por el brusco saludo de su _joven amo_. Chasqueó la lengua, que fatal sonaba ese nombre, pero desde que Wei no paraba de llamarlo así, ahora todos debían hacerlo, ¡simplemente perfecto!, se mofó de si mismo.

-¿Cómo que…?

-¡Yue! – apenas fue consciente la cascada de cabello castaño que se abrazó a él, pillándolo completamente por sorpresa. – ¡Estás entero! Me alegro muchísimo. – La chica se separó tenuemente para mirarlo a los ojos. – Tôya y yo… bromeábamos sobre cuanto durarías en este trabajo… y el otro día… con Yukito… - no pudo continuar, las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, claro que nunca supo si por la felicidad de volver a verle o por la tristeza que le producía el desastre de cita que acababa de recordar.

Y pasó algo sorprendente que nadie, incluida la mismísima Sakura, esperaba. El hombre en cuestión le rodeó la espalda y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, protegiéndola del mal que le esperaba a la pobre ingenua, pues esta parte de él sí había visto a esos dos espíritus cabezotas pulular por sus vidas a su antojo. Solo esperaba que no intervinieran, o él también tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto_. Cartas_, que ironía.

-Vamos Sakura, relájate y disfruta de mi gran regalo.

-Te pasaste siglos fuera, esto no compensa…

-¿Cómo que no? – el hombre de largos cabellos plateados sonrió de medio lado. – Anda ya, sabes que te encanta.

Yue se separó definitivamente de ella para frotarle la cabeza disimuladamente.

Tomoyo observaba completamente sorprendida la escena; no lo conocía personalmente, pero sabía por sus fuentes que era un hombre frío, indiferente. Quizás fuese cosa de Sakura y la atracción natural que irradiaba por todos sus poros lo que volvía al chico aparentemente vulnerable.

Eriol no pudo más que sonreír cuando el de ojos grises, casi transparentes, tan diferente a su "hermano", se acercó a él para estrecharle la mano con seguridad e intercambiar algunas palabras de educación.

-Yue, seriamente, córtate el pelo. Tan largo ya no se lleva, no estás en _la onda._ – El joven acompañó la frase con una ondulación de su brazo, que pretendía imitar las olas del mar.

-Sí, sí, prometo hacerlo algún día, pero ahora tenéis que entrar antes de que empiece. – Al no ver reacción alguna por parte de los adolescentes decidió apremiarlos. - ¡Venga, rápido!

Y empujó a Shaoran -quien fruncía el ceño intensa y completamente confundido- hacia el interior del recinto que se asemejaba a un circo, ya que este se había quedado completamente petrificado desde su saludo con la castaña.

Volvió a la realidad cuando los aplausos de la multitud comenzaron a ensordecerlo, anunciando la entrada del gran mago. Carai, el techo estaba abierto, se veían las estrellas y hacía frío. Mucho frío. Tanto que, una vez más, no pudo contener la piel de gallina.

El sitio era un gran salón con miles de cómodos asientos, todos ellos ocupados por un energúmeno cada cual más rarito que el anterior; por ejemplo, había una mujer a su izquierda que… ¡ah, no! era solamente Kinomoto, quien de la nada se había puesto una chaqueta violeta y unas lentes como las del famoso mago, sumándole a todo esto un enorme gorro amarillo que crecía hacia el cielo de una forma muy inestable. En cualquier momento se le derrumbaría destrozando lo poco que le quedaba de su hermoso peinado, ese que la hacía parecer una criaturita necesitada protección.

"_Espera un segundo…"_

¿¡Por qué ella llevaba chaqueta y él se estaba muriendo de frío!? ¡Tenían una apuesta por el medio!... lo que le nombraba el ganador absoluto de aquel juego. Se sonrió socarrón.

Iba a replicarle a la chica, quien parecía muy ilusionada inclinada hacia delante, con esa gran sonrisa de completa alegría y puro nerviosismo mirando al frente sin pestañear…, cuando reparó en la presencia de Tomoyo justo dos asientos más allá. Si hubiese dicho algo, se enteraría de todas y cada una de sus palabras, así que decidió esperar al…

"_¡Espera otro segundo!"_

¡¿Daidôji llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Kinomoto?! ¿Pero a qué diablos jugaba esa protestona?

Le restó importancia con un pestañeo, girándose para observar frente a frente a uno de sus ídolos, que debería de haber empezado hace un buen rato ya, porque su número de introducción estaba a punto de concluir, por lo que deducía.

Pero algo no cuadraba. Eso no era magia, puesto que él veía todos y cada uno de los trucos de Clow y sus colaboradores. ¡Si sus ayudantes lo hacían todo descaradamente, como si nadie los viese!

En un par de segundos acabó el primer espectáculo, en el que todos, absolutamente todos en esa sala aplaudieron como si mataran bichitos mortales. Bueno, si se paraba a mirar detenidamente a sus cuatro acompañantes, solo Tomoyo hacía eso.

Eriol aplaudía, pero más levemente. El muchacho de los cabellos y dorados… ¿cómo era su nombre? Ceru o algo así. El que parecía un conejo. O un peluche.

"_¿Un peluche? ¿Un conejo? ¿En serio, Shaoran?"_

Bueno, pues _ese_ aplaudía con desgana y visiblemente incómodo. Y Kinomoto por su parte… mostraba una gran y profunda decepción. La de cabellos castaños le había parecido una persona muy expresiva desde el primer momento, lo que le ayudaba a la hora de distinguir sus verdaderos sentimientos al gastarle una broma. Pues bien, era completamente palpable que la joven se había llevado un enorme chasco. Ya no sonreía ni tenía aquella expresión de júbilo en el rostro, pero seguía sin pestañear, dato que empezaba a preocupar seriamente a Shaoran. Además de todo esto, se había recostado en el asiento, dejando muerto todo su peso y resbalándose ligeramente sillón abajo. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, turbación, fiasco, engaño, timo… y tristeza. Había descubierto el truco del genial mago Clow, que no era nada más que eso, un truco, lo que le quitaba el rango de "mago" al conocido Clow.

Debía intervenir antes de que comenzara a tartamudear o balbucear, o algo muchísimo peor: llorar.

-Kinom… Sakura… - en aquel momento de debilidad por parte de la chica, hizo algo tan humillante que se arrepentiría por siempre; rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, intentando calmarla. Odiaba y siempre odiaría ver llorar a una chica. Le hacía sentir un ser insensible y sin escrúpulos. – Tranquila, no es nada. Si a todo el mundo le gusta es por algo, ¿no crees? – ella seguía sin reaccionar. Aunque al menos ya pestañeaba.– Si tú y yo somos tan súper fans es porque es genial, y esos dos compinches suyos no son más que otro truco, seguro que en cualquier momento se ríe y los absorbe, o invoca de la nada a un pez globo que saldrá volando con un ventilador.

No pareció tragarse ni una sola palabra, pero de todos modos asintió y mordió sus uñas a la espera de algo impresionante.

Que no llegó. Decidió darse tiempo, un juego de magia más, el siguiente sería el verdadero y definitivo, vería a Clow como lo veía en casa, en la televisión, en el ordenador. En cualquier momento haría un truco que los dejaría a todos tan pasmados como ella cada vez que lo admiraba en algún aparato electrónico. Sin embargo, todos los espectadores, incluso el cámara de atrás del todo, parecían sinceramente maravillados con el espectáculo.

¿Quizá era que solo ella veía a esas dos formas etéreas? No, imposible. Shaoran también las había visto, sino ¿a qué venían sus incesantes palabras de consuelo, esas que no paraba de susurrar contra su oído? ¿Y desde cuándo le llamaba Shaoran?

Seguía esperando por algo, pero toda la magia la movían esas dos malditas figuras que dejaban destellitos de burbujas y parecían burlarse descaradamente de ella. Se deshizo de su ropa _clownática._

Esperó a ver algo sorprendente. De ver dad que esperó. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba saliendo del recinto con Tomoyo frotándole los brazos cariñosamente.

-¡Ha sido genial! Solo que tú ya sabías sus trucos de tanto que lo miras, y así no tiene gracia.

-No Tom, nunca jamás descubrí uno de sus trucos, y aquí no había nada que descubrir, la chica y el chico de arriba movieron toda la magia. No, no es magia, es solo que eses dos lo hacían todo y de una forma tan llamativa que…

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿De quienes hablas, Sakurita? Yo no he visto a nadie más que a Clow sobre el escenario.

-Es cierto Sakura, yo tampoco he visto nada.

-¿No me digas que te drogas? ¡Ven aquí que te mato! – Kero corrió hacia ella con intención de cometer un asesinato, pero esta se escondió tras la morena. Intentó rodearla, pero Sakura giraba a su mejor amiga hacia el lado en el que Cerberos la perseguía, empezando a recuperar el color y riendo. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Corrió hacia Li con el diablo pisándole los talones. Este tenía un ceño terriblemente fruncido y la miraba con cara de poseído por el odio. ¿Había insinuado que Kero era el demonio? Mentira, Shaoran lo era. ¿Por qué se enfadara esta vez? Pero se respondió al acercarse más y verle la piel de gallina.

Se agarró a su brazo para esconderse tras él, pero al hacerlo notó lo frío que estaba y empezó a pensar que se había pasado con esa apuesta traviesa. No pudo seguir dándole vueltas porque su amigo llegó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, por mucho que intentaba soltarse era completamente inútil.

-Ke...ro, pa...pa...para... -rió.

Con tanta carcajada se había agachado por el dolor de barriga, doblándose sobre sí. Kero estaba tras ella tocando sus costillas, y en la posición en la que se encontraban hasta el de mente más sana y pura habría enrojecido por los malos pensamientos. Eso hacía Tomoyo, no sabiendo si rescatarla sería la mejor opción. Eriol reía disimuladamente hacia un lado y Shaoran...decir que le salía fuego por todos sus poros era una forma leve de describirlo. Habría que inventar una palabra nueva, porque odio se le quedaba pequeña.

¿Hace un rato tenía frío? Pues en ese momento el odio era tan grande que le quemaba por completo. Empujó al chaval con todas sus fuerzas y con la otra mano agarró las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que una cómica cara de pecezito acompañara su ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -dijo ella como pudo. Empezaban a dolerle los mofletes y la boca.

Como contestación se acercó a ella y susurró contra sus labios.

-Mi problema siempre has sido y serás tú, niñata.

Sakura frunció más el ceño, si aquello era posible. _¿La había llamado niñata? _Apretó los dientes, cosa que él notó por la situación de sus manos. Retiró su mano al ser repentinamente consciente de todo lo que le había dicho y su fuego se apagó como si le hubieran tirado un enorme y pesado cubo de agua.

"_No es agua, es el arrepentimiento..."_

-Humm... ¿por qué llevas chaqueta? -murmuró sin mover los labios, sonido que la confundió.

-¿Qué dices? Habla claro, estupidísimo señor de los susurros. -Se frotó los mofletes.

-Que por qué llevas la chaqueta.

_-_Es una americana, y porque tengo frío.

-Tenemos... -miró hacia Daidôji y bajó el tono- hicimos una apuesta.

-Sí, y todavía la estoy cumpliendo. - Siseó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo también sé jugar a eso. -Dirigió sus ojos chocolate hacia Eriol y dio las gracias por verle con una sudadera y una gabardina por encima, ¿qué clase de estilo era ese? - Eriol, ¿me dejas esa chaqueta?

Sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta se acercó a él robándole su prenda en menos de tres segundos. Cuando terminó volvió junto a Sakura mientras se la vestía. Ella sonreía pagada de si misma y él se sorprendió por el cambio de aptitud.

-Y esa es una gabardina.

-No necesito tus clases de moda.

-Creo que sí las necesitas, a judgar por como vistes. Pero Tomoyo es mejor en eso que yo.

-Sin duda. - Y las miró a ambas de arriba a abajo. ¿La chica frente a él o la alejada? La segunda se había puesto a hablar alegremente con Eriol sobre el espectáculo, pero les estaban esperando por lo que decidió darse prisa. - ¿Has visto? Ahora yo también estoy protegido del frío.

-Perdiste. -Sonrió. Después de su numerito de minutos atrás ya no sentía la más mínima pena por él.

-Tú también. -Frunció el ceño empezando a molestarse.

-Creo que no me escuchaste bien cuando te desafié. Dije, y cito: "Te apuesto a que soy capaz de estar más tiempo sin _mi_ chaqueta que tú sin _una_". -Relató con un dedo en alto, poniendo énfasis.

-Sí, ¿y? -empezó a sentir sudores.

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Yo no podía utilizar _mi_ chaqueta. Bien, la tiene Tomoyo y yo la de ella, por lo que _no_ llevo la_ mía_. Tú en cambio no podías ponerte una, cualquiera que fuese, no exclusivamente la tuya. Llevas una gabardina puesta, que está en la sección de chaquetas. Conclusión: Pierdes. -Una sonrisa ladina asomó su rostro – Estás a mis órdenes, Li. A partir de ahora te dirigirás a mi como "Kinomoto-sama" o "Ama" o "Ilustrísima Señorita" o si quieres "My..."

-¡Detente! - estiró los brazos frente a ella. - ¡No me lo explicaste!, ¡Hiciste trampas! ¡Jugaste sucio, Kinomoto!

-Kinomoto-sama. No intentes librarte, perdiste con todas las de la ley, no es culpa mía si tu capacidad de comprensión no va muy allá. Me desentiendo, cumple con tu castigo, esclavo. -Cerró los ojos estirando los párpados, volteó la cara y le enseñó su mano abierta.

Él suspiró, buscando una forma de escabullirse.

"_Muy bien, genio, si hubieras esperado a llegar al coche en vez de tener que montar el espectáculo habrías ganado."_

_-_¡Que te calles! -Sakura sonrió.

-Está bien, a partir de ahora no le darás ningún tipo de orden a tu ama y dueña, y si se te ocurre alzar la voz conmigo más de lo debido... No, confío en que no lo harás. Yo he cumplido con mi castigo de traerte a ver a Clow y tú tendrás que obedecerme.

Intentó frenarla, ¡ya lo tenía todo planeado! Esa tramposa sabía que ganaría... Y él no tendría más remedio que hacerle caso durante una semana entera. Se estremeció, todavía podía decírselo a Daidôji y ella se encargaría de que no cumpliera con semejante tarea. Siempre era mejor bajarse los pantalones que estar bajo el mandato de esa mocosa.

-Ni lo pienses, Li. Tú no has visto a Tomoyo enfadada. -Murmuró contra su oído al verle observarla.

-Siempre será mejor que esto. -Masculló al tiempo que corría hacia la pareja. Kero había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Shaoran, ¿ya habéis terminado?

-Eh... sí, algo así. -Se dirigió hacia la chica. -Daidôji.

-¿Li? ¿Pasó algo? - Al instante miró tras él, suspirando relajada el ver a Sakura caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos. -¿Ya... lo ha olvidado?

-Sí, bueno, momentáneamente.

-Genial. Pídeme lo que quieras, te debo una. - Apoyó la mano en su hombro y le guiñó uno de esos preciosos ojos amatistas.

Le debía una, pero no creía que fuese a ser tan buena como para no reprocharle. Decidió guardarla.

-Sobre eso... verás... - miró en todas direcciones, buscando ayuda. Al toparse con su rival esta levantó las manos. -Sakura y yo hemos... -_ "pantalones, semana, pantalones, semana, pantalones, semana..."-_Antes, al salir del coche nosotros... - "_Aquí hay mucha gente saliendo, imbécil, tendrías que habérselo dicho en otro sitio más tranquilo."_ Miró tras él buscando ayuda, la chica lo entendió y se adelantó para intervenir.

Tomoyo los miraba con el ceño fruncido y algo confundida.

-¿Estáis saliendo? - A ambos castaños se les calló el alma y palidecieron, abriendo la boca y los ojos de forma exageradísima.

-¡NO! -gritaron al unísono. Se miraron a la vez y giraron la cara al mismo tiempo, un poco sonrojados. Eriol y Tom rieron.

-¡Que hemos prometido intentar hacernos amigos! Pero no es como si fuese una apuesta... Aún así setíamos remordimientos y tenemos que decírtelo, ¡perdónanos! -Se inclinó a modo de reverencia y le agarró la cabeza a Shaoran para que él también lo hiciera.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron endulzando la mirada, comunicándose telepáticamente que no se creían absolutamente nada pero que esa oportunidad era única y habría que aprovecharla.

-Oh, ¿entonces qué os parece si lo convertimos en reto? Me ofrezco voluntaria para ser jueza y Eriol conmigo. - Agarró al susodicho por el brazo esbozando una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que metía miedo. -¿Qué pasa si alguno perdéis?

-Em... no, Tom, es que...

-No lo habíais pensado. Entonces si no os importa me encargo yo. Puede que este sea el más maduro de todos vuestros juegos, así que el que pierda tiene que hacer algo importante. -Meditó el chico dando toquecitos en sus gafas.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Quien pierda tiene que decirle a la persona que le gusta lo que siente. - La chica se estaba emocionando. A él se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente.

Sakura se ruborizó hasta la médula y Shaoran giró la cara, chasqueando la lengua.

-Tommy, eres una romántica. -rió Eriol -pero eso no vale para mi chico, prácticamente llegó ayer, ¿crees en serio que ya le gusta alguien? Si cuando pierda, en el caso hipotético de que pierdan, le gusta alguien tú y yo lo sabremos. -Guiñó un ojo a la chica a su lado para que dejara de apretar los labios. - Y si todavía sigue siendo un insensible... entonces tendrá que besar, no, pedirle a la chica que nosotros queramos. ¿Conformes?

-¡N-no! -tartamudeó el tomate que era Sakura.

-No pienso ir por ahí saliendo con cualquiera. -Chasqueó nuevamente la lengua.

-Hemos dicho si sigues siendo un insensible. -Le sonrió Daidôji.

¿En qué momento se habían compinchado esos dos? Lo mejor sería que no lo volvieran a hacer, por el bien de sus pellejos. Habría que mantenerlos alejados. ¡Seguro que aquello era una venganza por lo del coche!

-¡Chicos! Pero si ya lo teníais pensado antes, solo han mejorado vuestras condiciones, ¿o es que no era eso lo que queríais decirle a Tom? -Habló Kero por primera vez, sorprendiéndolos a todos por su repentina aparición.

-Eso, Li, ¿era lo que queríamos decirle a Tomoyo? -Cuestionó Sakura enfrentándole con los brazos en jarras.

De un momento a otro Shaoran se dio cuenta que esta nueva apuesta no era del agrado de la joven; le estaba diciendo indirectamente que le confesara la verdad y acabara con todo esto. Pero él no pensaba hacerlo, sus pantalones se quedarían quietecitos y se la devolvería a la chica, ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasarle siendo su amigo? Esta vez no iba a perder -ya había perdido demasiadas veces- por muchas trampas que ella hiciese, que no las haría, porque si él perdía ella también.

-Pues claro que era eso. -Sonrió de lado y le tendió la mano izquierda.- Conforme.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero al ver centellear la venganza en su mirada ámbar supo que estaba perdida. No tuvo más remedio que sujetar su mano con fuerza y ganar este reto hasta el final. Porque no iba a dejarse perder por una tontería de Li.

-Completamente de acuerdo. -Sonrió con mirada desafiante. Y sin más, cerraron el trato con un apretón extremadamente fuerte. Se acercó a su oído para que solo él la pudiera oír. -Empezamos el lunes, y quiero que me esperes en la entrada de clases sea la hora que sea. ¿Entendido, esclavo?

Hizo rechinar los dientes. No le contestaría, eso solo la habría echo ganar puntos. La odiaba, la quería muerta y ocho metros bajo tierra.

Sakura ya iba ganando, lo sabía. Lo de las chaquetas la había puesto por encima. ¡Por el mismísimo Clow! Como despreciaba a ese chico, ¡nunca había sentido tanto odio por nadie! Le hubiera gustado encerrarse con él en una habitación sin salida, con un cuchillo en su mano; le haría trocitos hasta que quedara irreconocible.

_-¿Pero por qué quieren matarse entre sí? ¿No se dan cuenta que nacieron para estar juntos? Si son lo más importante que tuvieron alguna vez... -La figura masculina no comprendía los sentimientos humanos. Nunca lo haría, a su opuesta se le daban mejor esos temas sentimentales._

-¡Genial! Ahora volvamos al coche, me estoy helando. -Murmuró Tomoyo dejando que por esa vez y exclusivamente esa vez, Eriol la abrazara para darle calor. No dejaría que se repitiese jamás semejante compañerismo como el de aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Un incesante taladreo le martilleaba hasta dejarla cabreada. Se sentó y frotó sus ojos. ¿Qué hora era...? Paró el despertador y miró las agujas. Genial, tenía diez minutos más de lo habitual.<p>

Se lo tomó con calma, y cuando salió por la puerta descubrió que si no se daba prisa volvería a llegar al límite.

Odiaba los lunes, estaba más cansada debido al fin de semana. Aunque en ese se podría decir que no había salido de casa, exceptuando a Clow, claro...

Corrió con ganas, esquivando volardos, coches, piedras y sin caerse ni una sola vez. Sonrió, comenzaba a conseguir equilibrio. Pero justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta tropezó y se derrumbó, negando su anterior teoría.

-Eres torpe aún por la mañana... -le criticaron. Ella sonrió, le había echo caso.

-Te traigo algo, quiero que te pongas... -rebuscó algo entre su mochila. -...esto. Durante toda la mañana, y si te portas bien te dejo libre por la tarde.

Shaoran gruñó al ver lo que le mostraba, pero no iba a amedrentarse, cumpliría ese castigo hasta el final.

-De acuerdo... -la miró y ella alzó una ceja. -Su ilustrísima señorita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N de la A:<strong> ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Este capítulo está empachado de cosas, recapitulemos:_

_¿A dónde se fue Yukito despues de estar en casa de su mejor amigo? Parecía importante (ES importante, os lo digo yo que ya sé de que va todo eso jijijijiji :'D) y podríamos decir que se fue poco despues de que Sakura saliera por la puerta como una superestrella. _

_¿Qué es eso que le quería confesar Tôya? ¿Será su amor? (OJALÁ! :3) ¿Será que se muere? (Buuuuuh, fueeeraa) ¿Será...? ¿¡Qué será!? _

_¿Qué pinta Yue en este capítulo? Eso creo poder respondéroslo, no lo he dejado muy claro juasjuasjuas Yue le compró las entradas a Sakura para ver a Clow como regalo de... de... de que ha vuelto. ¿No tenéis amigos que os regalan cosas cuando vienen a visitaros? Pues igual! XD_

_Qué más... ¡AH! Lo más importante, jolines u.u' ¿QUIENES SON ESES DOS PERSONAJES ETÉREOS QUE SOLO VEÍAN ELLOS DOS? ¿Y LOS QUE HABLAN DE VEZ EN CUANDO? (Dos veces, la primera era una chica y la segunda un chico. Bueno, o eso se deduce.) ¿Son los mismos? ¿Son clones? ¿Son primos segundos? ¿¡QUÉ HACEN EN ESTE FANFIC!? Igual se escaparon de un manicomio y se colaron aquí, quién sabe..._

_¡Eriol y Tomoyo! Ains, esta pareja arrasa n.n ¿Por qué Tomoyo no quiere acercarse a él? Ya hemos visto anteriormente que intenta evitarlo (si queda en intenta, porque no lo da conseguido xD) Pero yo creo que entre estos hay algo turbio que... _

_Y mis amados protas que no me dejan de dar problemas! ¿Cómo los veis? Podrá surgir el amor detrás de tanto odio? (lo veo difícil... eso sí que es un reto xD) Porque ya hemos visto que casi al final se querían asesinar entre ellos, aunque no van a poder porque tienen que hacerse amiguitos! O al menos fingir que lo son, como mínimo. Aunque con Shaoran (*-*) "sirviendo" a Sakura veo difícil que no se enfaden *truenos y risa diabólica*_

_(ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE! La canción que canta Sakura al principio se llama 'Nightmare' y es de 'Avenged Sevenfold'. Quiero dejar bien claro que no me gusta ese grupo, solo conozco esa canción y me pareció que podía colarla. -Buuuuuh, di la verdad, no eres capaz de sacar esa canción de tu mente- ¡Silencio, conciencia! Ya nos llega con la de Shaoran como para que tú andes molestando e.e) _

_Despues de eso... Sakura y Shaoran -momento babas- me gustaría leer vuestras teorías, así que porfavorcísimo, dejadme un comentario! Aunque sea por Lladró, me vale igual xD_

_Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que vais dejándome, me hacen muy feliz._

_Perdón por no actualizar en julio, pasé el mes prácticamente fuera de casa con campamentos y líos amorosos... Buff, mucho jaleo! Espero que podáis perdonarme D:_

_Hay dos capítulos 6 porque la autora es una despistada que anda a mirar para las nubes y ni se enteró de que faltaba el capítulo 4 e.e De nuevo, lo siento _T.T

_¡Se os quiere infinity! (he visto que está de moda esa palabra... xD) Besitos por aquí, besitos por allá._

_LadyPsichomix_

_PD: El otro día me vino la vena de inspiración y creé una cosa extraña que creo que podíamos llamar fanfiction de Inuyasha, ¿queréis que la suba? Es que no sé yo... ¡espero vuestras respuestas!_

_PD2: No creo poder contestar a vuestros reviews, ¡lo siento millones! Es que en verano no tengo wifi y estoy subiendo desde casa de una amiga..._


End file.
